The truth in the song
by FabiLola95
Summary: Leah is singing at The Nite, a club in Forks, just to get her anger and feelings out in the song. But what happens when the pack finds out Leahs real feelings? Or Jacob?
1. The nite

The truth in the song.

I wake up to find that I was late, well you can't be late for a club but I promise myself I would be there early. But I started at 9 o clock and it 8:15.

I got out of bed and but on some sweats and a t-shirt ,knowing I would change in the dressing room in to something better, putt on allto of linner and mascara and lip gloss. Grab my coat and my cell. Looked at the mirror once more before living.

-" I wont go back!!" I heard my babybrother scream while opening the door.

-"You've got no option." That was Jake – wait… what?? Just because I like him doesn't mean I'll let my mind get any ideas HIS NAME IS JACOB.

I went down stairs to see what was going on.

When I got there Jake looked pissed for some reason I didn't know yet and Seth looked angry and annoyed.

-"Whats going on down here." I sounded a little more annoyed that I planned to but it will work.

-"Your babybrother thinks he is not going back to school." Said Jake. God! He's voice was so sexy and he was shirtless. He had an 8 PACK for crying out loud!!

-"I'm not going back." Said Seth in a determined voice.

-"Jake chill, my mom will NEVER EVER let that happen." I said as I walked the refrigetator to get some juice. Jake smile at my comment and Seth groan then he walked to his room.

-"Don't worry, Oh so Mighty Alpha, He's going to school." I said has I looked to him from the fridge to find him starring at me.

-"What?!" I asked annoyed.

-"Where are you going?" He asked curios. So that's what he cared about… where I was going. Well none of his friggin'bussiness.

-"Nowhere important." I replied driking my juice. I love orange.

-"What ever." He said has he walk out the door. "I'm taking Nessie out… if you want to come…?" He said low. Probably just to be polite.

Let me think: Being the third wheel in a date with the guy a like and his future wife.

-"No. Im leaving NOW." I yelled the last part to let Seth now.

I walked out the door to my black jaguar XK convertible, a birhtday present form Rosalie. And head to my gig at The nite. It's the club I've been going to. The pay great for a singer. And I guess my singing talents finally paid up.

When I got there it was crowded. Well at least since I've been coming to sing for the band. There normal singer got sick and they asked me.

I got parked my car and I could see guys staring at it. So funny see a guy droll over your car. I got out and went inside to the back door.

-"Leah, thanks for coming again." Said the manager.

-"Thank you for letting me sing here. I got to go get dressed." I replied.

-"Ok, see you on the stage."

-"Got it shief."I said has I stared to walk to the dresser.

I put on the usual red top, skinny black jeans and converes.

-"Leah your are up in 5 minutes." I heard Katty, the drum player yell.

I got out to catch up with her and we waited backstage to be annouced.

-"And now the girl you all love, Leah Clearwater!" I heard cheering and woo!! When we entered the stage.

-"Hello The nite !!!! ready to rock!!!" And the music started. Miserry Bussnisse by Paramore. My favorite song. I sang and danced and everybody loved it, I could hear allot of people that sounded the same like brothers that were screaming "Leah, Leah!!" but I didn't really see then because of he lights.

Two songs later…

-"Now this song is deidicated to my ex-boyfriend or should I say the biggest mistake of my life." Everybody laught and Picture to burn by Taylor Swift started.

When the song ended I decided to calm things down.

-"Now this songis dedicated to my new Oh so Mighty, everyone grab a parner."Then You belong with me by Taylor Swift stared. I just kep thinking of Jak-Jacob the whole time.

When the music ended.

-"Now this song is for everybody that thinks they want a Piece of me." And Piece of me by Britney started.

Im the middle of the song I got of stage with the mic and started dancing with some guys and flirting while the song continued I got to stage for my big finally. Girls Can Rock by Hilary Duff.

-"Thank you! You've been a great crowd! Give it up for the drummer Katty, the base player Jason, The guittar player Rob and the keybord player Rina!!" The band maked some noise and everybody cheered. Then we left the stage.

-"Thanks! you guys were friggin Awesome!!!! I love you guys." Said Katty giving the band a hugg. She was a rich girl and we were her way out of the crazy social life and she also found love in Jason the base player.

-"Thanks Katty!" I said.'

-"Hey Katty is mine Leah!!"said Jason

-"Don't worry I like guys not girls." Then we all laugh. But then Rina took off and Katty left with Jason to go dance and I was left with Rob. We went to the dressing room to get our stuff.

-"Woa! Leah you were awesome." Rob said.

-"Thanks Rob you were great to… I love the solos you made." I replied hugging him.

-"Hey.. um.. I was wondering if you wanted to.. um go dancing with me?"he asked a little shy. I liked Rob he was cute. But when I was about to say yes someone knock on the door. I went open it and I hoped I didn't. It was Jak-Jacob. Busted!!! Crap crap crap!!!!!

-"Leah! And I thought I was going to see a real singer here." That was harsh.

-"She is, in fact a great one… but who are you?"Rob asked grabbing my hand.

-"He's my annoying friend. Rob we will continue this later. See ya." He gived me a hug and left.

I drag Jacob in and closed the door.

-"What do you want Jak-Jacob?" I sounded annoyed. More that I planned to sound.

-"I just came here since I heard it had a new singer and I came to check her out but I find you instead." I said with a smile.

-"I am the singer you Jackass. And get out I have a date to go to." I said trying to leave. But he block the door.

-"I wouldn't do that." He said.

-"And why not." I said getting pass him and grab the knob "It will get me away from you." I turned it and open the door to reveal eight eyes staring at me. Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Quil, Embry and Seth were there just staring at me. I closed the door in an instant, closed my eyes, turned arounnd and rested my back to the door. When I opened my eyesI found smirking Jacob in front of me. That pissed me off.

I grab my stuff and opened the door and found everybody there. I pass throught them. I stopped facing my back to them.

-"Anything you might want to say." I said really sweet. I turned to facce them. "Shove it up your asses!!!" I yelled and walk away.

I turned to the dance floor where there was a confused Rob waiting for me.

-"Rob, I'm sorry but-" I was cut off by this chik.

-"Baby I got our drinks." I looked at the girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and some clothes only a whore will wear.

-"And she is?" I ask looking at the girl.

-"Ohh… your Leah the singer. Hi! I'm Jessy, Rob's girlfriend." She said extending her arm to my. I shaked it. GREAT!!! All guys think of me has for granted. He had a girl and he was flirtting with me.

-"Nice to meet you... I have to go." I said turning to the staff door. I went out , got on my car and head for nowehere expecifict. Thinking the same thing: I'm always second in a guys world… or just the tramp for them to be with.

Jake's POV

-"Anything you might want to say." She said in the voice. The voice that warned that something bad was she turned to face us. "Shove it up your asses!!!" She yelled and walk away.

I started waking to catch up with her when a hand stopped me.

-"Jake leave her alone." He said and under his breath I could hear. "She's not worth it." I'm sure Seth didn't heard that. Then he turned to Paul. "Find the maneger and tell him that Leah will never ever b-" I didn't let him finish.

-"Hey Sam!!!" I yelled.

-"What Jaco-" He didn't finish again. His jawbone broke at the punch I gave it. He was bleeding.

-"Everybody please... get out!!!! and Paul don't listen to him Leah can come anytime she wants." Then I looked at Sam shocked face. "She is worth more than Emily that's for sure." Then I walked to the dance floor.

I see Leah with that guy… Rob the guitar player. I hate that guy he's flirtting with my Leah. He has no right. Then I see a blonde come close. I listen to what their saying.

-"And she is?" Leah ask looking at the chik who looked like a tramp.

-"Ohh… your Leah the singer. Hi! I'm Jessy, Rob's girlfriend." She said extending her arm to Leah. She shake it. OMG!!!! He had a girl and he was flirtting with MY LEAH.

-"Nice to meet you... I have to go." Leah said and walk out the staff door.

I walked to the guy named Rob.

-"Hey yo!" I yelled at him. Who did he think he was?!

-"Hey your Jacob right?" he said.

-"Yeah! And the guy who's not going to let you give Leah that crap."Then I punched him hard. He fell to the floor bleeding. GREAT!!!! Leah went after a loser.

I walked away to meet up with Leah put I only saw the car heading north.

-"Great!!!" Is aid getting into the forrest. Thanks that the club was still in Forks it had the forest in the back. So I ran to the place I knew Leah would go. The cliffs.


	2. Too good to be true

Leah's POV:

So here I was again. I never got tired of this place, the cliffs looked amazing. They never bored me. I can't believe I come here after everytime I know I guy is not interested in me. I came here when Sam broke up with. I came here when Jake imprinted… Now I don't know why I'm here. Why exacly? I didn't like Rob! …

Maybe was the fact that Jak-Jacob heard what you sang, Leah!!! A voice in my head said. Maybe that was it. And I was so stupid not to know. I heard them. They were the ones cheering for me at the start of the show!!! Urggg…

Then I heard a something going out of the bushes. When I turned to see what it was , it was a reddish brown wolf. Jacob! What the hell was he doing here?!!!

-"Phase, NOW!" I want this to go face to face. I want him to tell me how awfull does he think I am.

The he came throught the bushes with some shorts and shirtless. God his 8 pack looks awesome. NO! Focus Leah! He's going to break your in any minute better be prepare. He hates you right now thinks you're a joke. Oh no here it comes..

-"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. Not exacly what I was waiting.

-"Aren't you going to yell at me for being at the club?" I never was one for small talk.

-"No. I was worried about what that loser did to you. Don't worry he payed it…" He scared me allot when he said that. What did he do to Rob? I didn't like him like him.

-"What did you do to him?" I ask kind of scared.

-"Leah… please tell your not feeling sorry for him." Said Jake.

-"No I'm not… is just that… what did you do to him?" I asked again not getting my anwer.

-"Well I punched him, hard, but that wasn't has painfull as what he did to you…" he said and that's when I notice he was very close to me. My heart started fluttering, and I knew he heard it. He smiled, that smile the breathtaking one that I loved so much.

-"I loved your song."he said brushing a lock of my hair out of my face. "and Sam was so furious when you talked about him on stage." I would have laught but my body froze, Jacob was so close to my, I could feel his heat radiating from his body.

His face was two damn inches away from mine. I just wanted to close that distance shut.

-"Leah, I… think… I…" he met my eyes and stopped talking. Then before I knew it his lips crushed mine. We were everywhere against a tree, my hands on his hair pulling him closer, his hands around my waist.

We broke apart gasping for air.

-"Lee-Lee I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry." He was saying this so fast it was hard to keep up.

-"I'm not." I said quietly. I regretted the words the moment they came out. I just couln't control the happiness I felt inside my right now. HE KISSED ME!!!!

I touched my lower lip with my finger, has I remember what I felt like. Damn his lips were so sweet!

-" I'm sorry." I said very fast. But when Iooked up Jake was grinning.

-"You liked it." It wasn't a question. I looked away blusing. Yeah! I did but I wasn't going to admitt it. But I guess my reddnness rat me out.

-"You did like it!" then he picked me up a swung me around.

-"Jake let me dooowwwnnn!!!" I said between giggles.

YES PEOPLE! Leah Clearwater is gliggling like a school girl.

He let me down and pulled me to his chest and whisper in my ear.

-" Lee-Lee I love you." There was no regret in his voice. I coulnd't keep the impulsee and pulled his lips too mine.


	3. Reality hits hard

OMG !

Jake and I together !! I can't believe it. Maybe it was all a beatifull dream. No but I'm sure it was real it had to be. He is kissing me right now. But just incase.

I closed my eyes and pinched myself.

Nothing.

-"Why did you do that?" Jake said letting go of the kiss.

-"What?"

-"Pinched yourself." He said liftting my eyes so I could see him.

Then something really weird happen. He started shaking. And screaming.

-" Leah wake up! Leah! LEAH!" Then all the sudden I'm lying close to the cliff and Jake is shaking me with a panic face and worried eyes.

-"Jake, what happen?" now I'm really confused.

He bringed me in a tight hugg. What in hell happen?!!!

-"I came to find you after you left the club and I found you lying here. I thouhg you were hurt or something."He said letting go.

WHAT?!!! It was a dream, an illusion, a fantasy!!! What ever it was it was not reality. I'm sure my dissapointment showed in my face, because he noticed.

-"Whats wrong?" he asked in a worried expression.

-"I was having a wonderfull dream and now its over… Hey guess what that crap about pinching yourself in a dream if you want to wake up from it, it doesn't work!" Dammit "I can't believe I dreamed that, I'm such a loser."OMG did I just say that outloud!!!!

-"No your not.. what did you dreamed?"

Fuck !! Now what?? HELP!!!!

**Moments before at the Cullen's**

Edward's POV

I can't believe Bella won't abort that thing it is so frustaring!!! She's going to go on labor soon I should probably go hunting I don't know how much blood is going to be spilled when that happens… And that glass of human blood she's drinking doesn't help the cause…

-"Bella, love, I'm going hunting. Rosalie will be with you." She nodded and I kissied her.

-"Rosalie" I said as I was walking out the door. She appered in an instant.

_What do you want, Edward? I was in the middle of something. _

Then pictures of Emmet came to my mind. Gross! I didn't even want to know if that was legal.

_What's the problem? Little Eddie can handle my memories!!_

-"Rosalie, watch Bella for me, I'm going hunting for a while." I looked at her and she nodded. Then I added really low so Bella wouldn't heard it "You do know if something happens to her I will never forgive you right, it will be your fault." I could feel the coldness in my voice.

Before she could anwer me I rushed to the forest. I pasted an elk scent and attacked.

When I was going back home someones thought catch my attention.

_Fuck!! What now?? Help!!!_

I could tell which person the thoughts belong to. It was the only person I knew which mind was interesing. Always had a different opinion and a particuliar way of seeing and handeling things. Leah Clearwater.

I could feel her fear. I ran towards her direction in a minute. It was really a miracle how Leah and I have become friends after the whole newborn battle. She found in me a good advicer and friend. And she always helped me understand Bella when she had her moments. So it was an equal help. But I kind of like her. She's a good friend of Rosalie too.

Then I reached her and I when she caught my sight she replay the whole thing, with a dream and the reality and … well everything.

_Eddie!! Thank God!!! Help me!!!_

The fear in her voice was huge.

-"Jacob" I said walking towards them. He looked surprised. But didn't let go of Leah's hand. "Bella is going to be in labor soon, maybe you should go over there." Leah you owen me. I didn't want that mutt there while Bella was having the baby… but all for Leah!


	4. The things i hear! Edward

Leah's POV

Jake didn't even thought about it. He just sprinted into the woods without a word.

When I was sure we were alone I let out a mouthfull of air.

-"Eddie, thank you so much, how did you know I needed your help?"

It was curious how Eddie and I became friends. It was weird even thought we were supossed to be enemies we could hang around. We could tell each other anything. He was the one who help me get my thoughts to myself in wolf form. It was such a relieve to know that any of the wolves could figure out my feelings for there Alpha. But they probably alredy did if they heard my intros to every song. It was so embarrising. At least Jak- Jacob didn't know… right?

-" I didn't get anything from his thoughts." I almost jumped when Edward talked.

-"What happened to Eddie?" hahaha very funny Edward!

-"Just joking lets go to the house so you can get some sleep, I know for a fact you don't want to touch La Push tonight after the club. Do you?" That was a stupid question! Of course not!

-"Then it is settle you would crash in the Cullen's" Good!! Thanks!!!

**A few moments later**

Edward's POV

We were getting closer to the porch of the house when Leah cleared her throat. I looked at her and she tapped her froehead with two of her fingers. That was her way of saying : We are too close to your bloodsucker family and their superhearing so listen to my thoughts.

I laugth the first time she told me that and I still do. It was curious how mad I could get when Jacob called my family bloodsuckers or leeches, but with Leah it was different.

_Are you listening or are in LaLa Land?! _

-"Uh?" I asked.

_I said I'm going to phase to check on Seth be right back._

-" Oh, see you inside." With that she walked in to the forest.

I opened the front door and I saw Bella and the couch.

-" Where in heavens earth have you been?" She was trying to be angry. It was so funny.

-"Out hunting, I told you, love, are you alright?"

-"Don't sweet talk me Edward, where were you?" MOODSWINGS!!!!

When I was about to anwer Leah walked into the room.

-" Hey Bella…" She said in a monotunous tone. " Eddie umm." _Where do I crash?_

-" Of course, Rosalie." I called her in a normal tone knowing she could hear me. Then pictures of what she and Emmett were doing invaded me mind. Not a good thing to remember!

-"Emmett please don't"I said almost in a whisper. "Rosalie, Leah is here please set up a room for your best friend."

_Fine Eddie, tell Leah to come upstairs!!!_

-" Go upstairs" She nooded and stared walking, but in the middle of the stairs she turned to me and said.

-" Oh! Eddie thanks for the help." Then she disapear in the secong floor.

I could feel as smile in my face, atleast she was ok. Then I turned to Bella and she had her mouth hanggin open.

-" Bella,love, was wrong?" I asked fear of what she was going to tell me. Was the baby coming? Was she in pain? I rushed over her and put my hands on her face. "Bella?"

-" You were with that mutt?!!!!" She screamed at me. Uh Oh!!!

-"Bella, calm down. I alredy told you this." She raised an eyebrow at me. That was defenetly funny. "I was out hunting, when I heard Leah and she needed my help." Then is when I realised. Where is Jacob? He was supposed to be here by now. Maybe Alice would know something.

-"Ali-" I tried to call her but she screamed.

-"I see our future disappear in 3, 2, 1, and go!" She screamed from the kitchen.

In that same second Jacob entered the house.

-"Bells! Are you ok?" He said as he walked over her and gaved her a hug. I had to supress a growl that was coming out.

_Was the matter bloodsucker? A little jealous? _ He thought has he released her an plant a kiss on her forehead but not looking at her, looking at me, with eyes that creamed teasing. Bella noticed the exchange of looks when he let her go.

-" Stop it you two!" She almost screamed, where does tears coming out? "Im panicked enough with this baby! I cant have the two most important guys in my life fighting for me now!" The she exploded in to tears.

_Way to go Leech!_

In the same second Jacob said that Alice appear from the kitchen with a dissapointing look.

Why me?!!

_Edward Anthony Cullen you made your wife cry!!! What did you do?! _That was defenetly Alice.

-"I didn't do anything." I tried to deffend myself.

_Eddie are you ok?_ That was Leah.

-" Yes!" yelled so she could hear me. "Aparently Im always making mistakes around here." I knew everybody heared me. And that was the point.

It didn't take to seconds for her to show in the stairs. She was fast!

_Leah looks good in that outfit! Oh wait! Leech donnt say anything! _Jacob…

_OMG!!! When did Jak-Jacob got here!! Oh! He looks so taisty!!_ She saw my smirk. _Im sorry Eddie._

-"Since Im always making mistakes here… I wont tell either of you" I said pointing at Jacob with one hand and Leah with the other. "The hot comments you were thinking to one a another." Leah looked at me with wide eyes and so did Jacob.

-"What did he/she said?" They both asked me at the same time. Then look away embarrased. I started to walk to the stairs. I could feel Jacob walking towards me.

_Does it works if I call you Edward! _ This is hilarious! They are so alike!

-"No, to both of you." Then a thought accur to me. I pushed Leah to Jacob and they crashed together.

-" Eddie!!" Leah yelled then she looked up and couldn't speak. Wao!

_Thanks Eddie!_

-" And why don't you find out yourselfs?" Then I walked out of the room. Leaving the two love birds alone.


	5. BellaBitch is on Labor!

**Im sooo sorry for the words that are misspelled… **

**I love the reviews!!! And thanks to everyone that's been reading my fic !!! **

**And this chapter is from Rosalie's POV because I love her !!! and I love her husband… but how doesn't !!! Emmett Rules!!!**

-" And why don't you find out yourselfs?" ugrrr that Edward!! How can he leave them like that! Oh he's coming!

With that I ran to my room and closed the door.

-"Emmett" I called him knowing he could hear me.

-"Rosalie" he said from behind me. I spun around just to find him smirking.

-"Don't do that!" If vampires could have heart attacks I would be in the middle of one. "Emmett, I need your help with something." I said has my finger trailed his chest.

He smiled and pick me up bridal style. "Anything, as long as I don't have to bet agains Alice."

-" First, let me go." And he did. "Second I need a kiss" I was taken a back by his lips crushing on mine. His sweet scent invading my nostrils it was hard to think strait. Why did I want to stop? Oh right! Leah!

I pushed Emmett off me. " Save that for later." I said pointing at him and he smile that dimple smile I love sooo much… "and Third…" I mointioned him to come to my hear so I could tell him my plan. I could see his eyes lit up and his facial expresion change as I continued.

-" You devil, no wander I married you." I said as he grabbed my by the waist.

-"Didn't I alredy told you." I realeased myself form his grasp."That for later."

I was about to go and tell Alice my plan when we all heard an horrified, piercing, vampire ear breaking, human scream… Bella-Bitch is on labor!!

…

**Moments before in the back patio**

-"LEAH!" I could hear Jacob behind me, but I didn't only goal was to get home, so right now I was running from Jacob in the forest. "Man you are fast." He said as he grabbed my waist and spun me around so I was facing him, his awesome face inches away from mine.

-"Let go of me, Black." It sounded more of a plead then anything else…

-" Lee, cmon… why did you run away like that? " he was whispering… hot.

-"I… I cant think stairt… let go of me…" I said … uppsss did I just really said that.

-"What did you just said?" he ask smirking.

-" I cant think strait….please let go of me…" I said again and he let me go.

-"Why?" ohhhh its on

-" Because its just you… you do this to me!! You are always there ignoring me and when you pay attention its only to boss me around and.. and … and im just tired of fighting… but u certainly arent!! And-" I was cutt of by his lips… his sweet impusive lips… HIS KISSING ME!!!

I didn't even thought about I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer while he deppen the kiss. Suddenly I was pushed agains a tree.

-"Jacob!! What the hell are you doing?!" Bella-Bitch screamed as she walked toward us.

Jacob lips released mine and he smacked his froedhead aside from mine against the tree and then I heard a groan.

-"Why can she just leave me alone…?" wao! Did Jacob just said he wanted his precious Bella to leave him alone?!!

-"I thought you couldn't stand being away from her?" I almost choked out the last part.

He looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. "What? You jealous?"

-" Jacon its not that, I…I-"

-"You bitch!!!" I was cut off by Bella-Bitch. Then Jacob's body moved away from mine and cold took over my body.

-"Bella what is your problem? You got your bloodsucking family, let me have my life!" Jacob said in a very frustarated tone. "And don't call Leah a bitch because she certainly is not."

-"Jacob, she is a female dog, who doesn't have a genetic future"That hit hard I knew I couldn't give him children… I would never be enough for him. Then she looked at me "and you're the Alpha you can't risk your family on that waste of human life!! Ja-"

-"Bella shut up!!" Bella- Bitch looked astonished. And I think my face mimicked hers.

-"Pardon me?"

-"Are you alredy death?! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!!" Wao!

-"You don't have to go around yelling like that at me for telling you to stop screwing yourself with every whore you see. Jacob Black

-"I love Leah!! I. Jacob. Black. Am. In. Love. With. Leah. Clearwater." Im a hearing right?

-"Jacob…" He turned to me with a panicked look on his face. I guess realizing what he just said.

-"Lee… I…really do." He said looking at me. Then I got an idea . I got closer to him and placed my hand on the side of his face.

-"I love you too."His face lit up and kissed me quickly on the lips.

-"Let go of him!!!" Bella-Bitch screamed and then she pushed me off him… well tried and I gave in.

Then she screamed an ear piercing scream…Damn… Fuck…. Bella-Bitch is on labor!!


	6. Imprint or the love of my life?

**Edward's POV**

**I love all the reviews!! Thank you sooooo much for the suggestions!! **

**Some of the parts in this chapter talk about stuff from the books so if you haven't read them look at the () that are in the story.**

-"Rosalie! Prepare the room!" I yelled as I picked up Bella from the floor in the back patio.

I ran to Carlisle's study and set Bella on the bed.

-"Everyone! Get out!" I yelled. I needed to be alone.

-"Edward don't be like that. You'll need help." That was Esme. I couldn't say no to that.

-"Fine! Carlisle, Leah and Jacob. That's it. The rest out!"

I heard them leave in a rush. Then Carlisle came into view and started connecting tubes to Bella. Leah was by my side and Jacob at her side.

-"Edward you need to help, Carlisle can't do this alone." Leah whispered.

Yes, I needed to help.

-"We need to get the baby out, we are lossing her." Carlisle screamed. He never screamed.

I stared getting his stuff. And he stared talking to me but I was on automatic I really wasn't listening. Just working. He cut Bella open and thank God I went hunting because there was allot of blood.

Then the baby came out. It stared crying.

-"Edward take the baby!" Carlisle told me.

But I couldn't . That thing is killing Bella. I looked into my father's eyes and said.

-"No"

Then I walked to Bella. I needed to save her. She's my life.

**Leah's POV**

The surgery was going good, I could see the baby. For being the son of the Queen of Bitches its was pretty ok. Then Carlisle took it out.

-"Edward take the baby!" He told Eddie. He needed to stich the bitch back together.

Edward!

-"No" Then he walked to her. OMG! did he just do that? I mean I know the baby almost killed Bella but c'mon. Its his so- wait! That's a girl!

Carlisle send me a look.

Oh no! I'm not taking that spawn in my hands… Then why are my hands moving forward!

The next thing I know I am holding a little baby in my hands, it was beautifull.

WAIT! What am I saying?

-"Jacob take her!" Then I handed him the baby. And turned to help Carlisle with the stiching but from the corner of my eye I saw Jake's expression change. So I doble take and I wish I hadn't.

Jak-Jacob Black imprinted… on the spawn…

Now my life is defenetly over.

That was my last thought and then everything went dark.

* * *

As my eyes fluttered open I saw three shadows. Seth, mom and Alice. I was in Alice's bed. Why was I here?

Then it all came back to me. The birth, the spawn, Jacob's eyes, the pain…

-"Leah, sweettie, are you ok?" my mom spoke the words but I couldn't seem to putt my finger on what she meant. I was… I didn't have words…

I looked at Alice… she was the fastest here…

-"Take me home." My voice was barely a whisper. But she heard me and took me in her arms like I was a baby.

-"Leah, don't look… close your eyes." She ran out of the room as fast as lighting but I saw some blurs… Rosalie's worried face, Emmett furious gaze, the one I followed to Jacob… he had something in his arms… a baby…

By the time a realized what that baby meant Alice was have way to the treaty line and I broke into tears. I could hear other footsteps behind Alice but I was too weak to actually look.

The next thing was that Alice stopped. I knew why, the treaty line.

-"Screw it, I give you permission to cross it." That voice belonged to no other then Sam Uley. My first heartbroker. The thought only made my cry louder.

Then I was in my bed. In my room.

-"Leah, he's not worth it…. You got to stand again." ….Seth…. "Leah, you can do it…" Then he kissied my forehead and left the room.

-"Leah, Rose and I will be here in the morning… but I have to go kick some wolf's ass right now." Alice said has she came closer to me. The thought of this little pixie crashing the bones of a six foot tall werewolve was hilarious. So I laugh a little bit.

-"You do that." I said. I had a little strengh now. I could feel it. But I didn't want to use it.

Jacob's POV

She's beauty in person. I have never seen anything so perfect in my life.

I looked into does beautifull brown eyes…Bella's eyes. I couldn't help the feeling of protection. She was like a little sister. I love her… but I didn't knew her. But I guess that's imprinting.

-"Mutt! What are you doing here?!" Blondie screamed at me. She came running and took the baby from my hands and gave it to Emmett.

-"Rosalie, give me Renesmee back." I said calm.

-"Jacob, what are you doing?!" She screamed again. "Emmett take the baby away, while I give this mutt a leason on how to treat woman." She said more calm.

Emmett nodded and left with the baby on his arms.

-"Why did you do that?! Renesmee is my life!" I yelled. "I imprinted on her!"

-"She's you what?!" She yelled then her hand connected with my cheekbone.

She slapped me… Rosalie Hale just slapped me!

-"What was that for?!" What was her problem?!

Jasper came running to the room, with a mad but panicked expression.

-"Rosalie! He's confused! He doesn't even remember what happened." He said.

-"What is wrong all of you freaks?!"

Then Alice walked in throught the front door.

-"Our problem is that Leah, the woman of your life, saw you imprint." She said. Every thought of Renesmee left my mind and all the memories of Leah invaded my mind.

… Leah….

-"What are you going to do about it?" Rosalie said.

Leah, I have to see her… apologize and tell her I love her…

-"He's giving in…" Jasper said "He's love for Leah is big, it goes back to their childhood, its bigger then the imprint-"

I didn't even let him finish, I had to go see the love of my life…


	7. Everybody on my side? that a new one!

**Thanks for the reviews… and I'm sorry for the misspelled words…**

**I loved the pups so I decided to have my own pups in this story….!!!**

**I also wanted to say that this story is ending soon… like 3 more chapter… I think… **

**I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Leah's POV**

As soon as Alice left Embry walked into the room.

-"Leah, cmon strong girl that's it." He sitted in my bed and made me sit down so I was facing him. "Lee-lee, come here." He hugged me and I sobbed into his chest. "Lee-lee, I'm always here for you, to kick some wolfs ass for you." Then the door opened.

-"Leah" That voice, it was from the King of Jerks and one of my best friends…

-"Paul?" I looked at him and has his eyes met mine, his looked classy.

-"I'll leave you two alone, I'm downstairs…" Embry said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. And before he could move I gave him a hugged and whispered _thanks, you're the best_ on his ear. Then he left me and Paul alone.

I looked at him and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He came and gave me a bonecrushing hugg."I'm so sorry I wasn't there." That was the thing with Paul and me he was the King of Jerks and I'm the Queen of Bitches… so we get along great. All the pranks and all the insults we play on the pack are hilariuos… And deep inside we helped each other and we cared allot for one another. "It's not your fault you weren't there… but you're here now and I need you." He letted go and putted my head in his hands and looked my straight in the eyes "His not worth this. You are much valauble then him." Then he hugged me back

-"He imprinted" I choked that word "everybody is on his side because its not his fault." I knew the truth in my words I just didn't want to realise them.

-"Everybody is on his side? Are you crazy? Everybody is downstairs waiting to kick his ass… Specialy Sam, he said that he would never let you get hurt again, his pain his visible in his face, and Emily is crying her eyes out because she can't stand see you hurt again is like repeating that time all over again for her… Jared and Quil are looking for Jacob in the woods to warn us, they are mad as hell, Seth is puching trees outside and Rachel and Kim are cooking for you so you'll feel better, Embry and I are waiting for Jared's signal to go a kick some wolfs ass for you." I must have looked shocked because he stared laughing. "The Cullen's are mad as hell, even Esme!! And Billy gave us permission to finish his son for you! And lets not talk about the pups, they are loosing it!" Awww my little kids….I missed them…

They were five… Jonh and Carter that were seven, Aaron that was eight and Jayzan and James the ten year old twins…

Paul must have seen my expression. "I'll go and call them."

-"Thanks…" But then I heard Jared's howl… and that could only mean one thing…Jacob…

**Jacob's POV**

I had to see her, tell her I loved her…

I ran through the forest as a wolf. My only thought was that I needed to see Leah.

Then Sam phased…

"_Jacob Black don't you dare take another step closer to my Leah's house." He yelled Alpha-Mode._

"_Sorry Sam, I need to see her and you are not my Alpha anymore, so there is nothing you can d about it." I said as I ran faster. Then I felt Paul, Embry and the pups phased. _

"_Get lost Jacob, Leah doesn't need you anymore." Embry said. I so shocked that my best friend backstapped me that my paws stopped. "Embry, what's wrong with you? I ne-"_

_-" You need no shit Black, you got your imprint and Leah doesn't need your pitty!" Paul said. Then pictures of Leah hurt invaded my mind… She crying on Embry's and how Paul stared saying that I wasn't worth it… Which is true…_

_The pups started talking all at once and their imagines of Leah's eyes all puffy from crying was just too much…and even though my paws where giving in has the pain in my heart increased wouldn't go down without a fight… _

_-"I just ask for a goodbye… you can all be there." I whispered looking at the floor._

_Sam was the one who spoked_

_-"Not all of us while your with Leah just Embry and Paul…the pups will escort you in and out of the treaty line." I could hear the satisfaction of the pups and Sam. The pups were strong specially together they could beat me up if they wanted, well in human form… _

_-"Fine" The I ran as fast as I could to the home of my Leah._

**Leah's POV**

I could feel them come in the house. Why? Cause everyone went silent and then there was a fist to nose sound and I could smell Jacob's blood in an instant.

-"Bastard" I heard Seth mutter. I got out of bed, grabbed my rope and went downstairs to see everybody in my living room looking at Jacob's bloody nose.

-"Rachel get me some napkins." I said and she handed them to me. I walked over to Jacob and pressed them agaist his nose to stop the bleeding.

-"We need to talk…" he said very low even almost everybody in this room is capable of hearing it which im pretty sure they did since there were allot of growls.

-"Everybody out…" I whispered.

-"Lee-Lee Embry and Paul will stay with you." Sam said.

-"They can guard the door if they want but I want to talk to Jak-Jacob alone." I said still not letting go of the napking.

Sam just nodded and everybody stared to leave. In the end there was just Embry, Paul, Seth, Jacob and me in the room.

-"Please, leave us alone." I said looking at the trio. Paul look like he was going to murder Jacob in that instant and Embry look willing to help. Seth well… the hate was visible in his eyes. I looked away from his gaze, I hated that look on my little brother's face.

Embry was the one who pushed them out of the room. Once they were out I looked at Jacob.

-"The bleeding stopped." He said and I trew away the bloody napkin.

-"I can see." I said as I looked at the scar that looked weeks old. "I'm sorry about Seth."

-"You have nothing to say sorry for, I'm the one who's sorry I don't know what came over m-"

-"I know, its called imprinting. It takes away all your free will and leaves you no choice."I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands. I could feel tears treathing to fall.

Then two large hands took my hands away from my eyes and revealed a kneeled crying Jacob.

-"I love you imprint or no imprint, I left the house to come for you. I left her for you."

My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing and my brain couldn't procces it.

-"Wait one second!" Rachel yelled as she came in through the door. "You can't let him off that easy!"

-"Rachel how did you get in?" I asked isn't there suppose to be two werewolves guarding the door!

-"Paul let me in...for some reasons." She said blushing. I don't want to know what that meant. "Leah, you can't let that bastard off the hook that easy, he has to pay." Then Kim, Emily, Rosalie and Alice came through the door saying their yeahs and she's right.

-"Rach aren't you suppose to be my sister?" Jacob said. I almost laughed at that, almost.

-"The sister of a son of a bitch, no thanks." Then I thought accurd to me.

-"Your right… and I have a good way to make him pay…" I said standing up. "Jacob go home and when Sam comes to pick you up, just go with him. Rach tell everybody to come inside." Jacob stood up and tried to give me a hug but in no time three boys were blocking our view.

-"Okeii… I guess I'll see you later." Then he left.

I turned to all of them and breathed.

-" I have a plan and I'm going to need you all."


	8. The plan dun dun dun !

**This chapter is almost the last. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Leah's POV**

-"What do you want us to do?" Rachel asked.

-"Well I don't know what I want exatcly. I was hoping I could make him prove to me what he says." I said.

-"But how is that going to make Jacob pay for making you suffer…"

-"Well Kim. A public apology." Alice said in a almost evil voice.

-"That's is actually very good. But its not totally evil…" Kim said.

-" I can make it very evil…" Rosalie said who was in a corner of the room very quite just thinking the situation through.

-"How? " Rachel asked. Those two together really was an atomic bomb!

-" Our last name is Cullen we can make stuff happen in this town." Rosalie said in an evil voice.

-" Can we do it?! Please I promise he would suffer!" Alice said.

-"Yeah, I only want the apology…. But making him suffer in public is going to be ok." I loved him but I just wanted to see what these two were planing.

**Jacob's POV**

Kim called saying I should wear something nice… so I put on a V-neck black t-shirt and a some jeans with black sneakers. I went to the living room and waited. Then a heard a car pull by. I grabbed my jacket which was not really necessary with my heat by I still liked to wear it and went outside.

There was Sam in his car waiting for me. I got in and he stared driving. I knew better then to talk. I was being held as prisioner here. So I just went silent the entire way until we reached The Nite.

-"Sam, why are we here?"I couldn't help but ask. I mean wasn't I suppose to be paying my deuce to Leah and they bring me to a club.

-"Look around kid, what do you see?" I did has told. Looked around I only saw cars and in the club the entire La Push and half of Forks!!

-"What are they all doing here?" I asked my voice trembeling.

-"Find out for yourself…" I could hear the shuckle hide somewhere in there. I opened the door and stared to get out.

-"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

-"And miss this show? Please, I'm not a complete idiot." He said and turned off the engine and got out of the car.

I walked through the main door and saw lots of people I knew. From the reservation and Forks. And I could smell the Cullen's well… part of them anyways…

I felt the pull when I thought of the baby but I could aslo smell Leah, and that pull was way to much stronger.

-"I'm gonna be your bodyguard so, try not to annoy me, I have orders to not kill you but I can harm you." That coming from my ex-Alpha really didn't scare much.

-"Sam the entire reservation is here and every single teenager from Forks is here too." I said like a question but it didn't come out that way.

-"That was kinda of the point…" I heard him mutter under is breath.

I walked to a table and order a beer. This is going to be a long night.

**Back Stage**

**Leah's POV**

-"Guys were up in 5!" Rachel yelled putting the guittar strap around her.

-"Thanks God you guys know how to play…" I murmured.

-"No worries Embry has been playing piano since I can remember and the guittar is no problem to me. I was the top in my class." Rachel said looking at me with a confident look.

-"Yeah and the base for a vamp like Alice will be a piece of cake! And I can take care of the drums! And with the singer we've got were going to rule!!" Emmet boomed.

Kim, our manager so to speak, appear.

-"Ok guys Jasper, Jared and Sam are out there giving an eye to Dumbas- I mean- Jacob" She smiled at me. "Count to ten right after I leave the stage." I nodded and she walked in the stage and I could hear the claps.

**Jacob's POV**

-"Hello The Nite!! We've got a special band for you tonight! We hope you like it! You all know the singer, give it all for the woman you all know and love… Leah Clearwater!!" Kim said. Then she left the stage.

Then the stage got crowded by Rachel in the guitar, Embry in the piano, Emmett in the drums and Alice in the base.

-" Hey everybody! Ready to rock?!" Leah said as she got to the mic.

Then Ignorance by Paramore stared. I could see the Emmet having a great time and Rachel laughting at Embry's musical face but Leah's face look murderous. And I could tell why I mean the song its called ignorace and she is feeling like that…

At the end I could see she looked at me. So she knew I was here!

But before I could move three large bodies were infront of me. Jasper, Jared and Sam were looking murderous, so I just sitted down again.

-" One, Two, Three, Four!" I heard Emmett yelled as he hitt the drum sticks. And Everything back but you by Avril stared.

I could tell that by the end of the song Leah had lost of her fury because damn!! She lived that song!!

And right after that came She wolf by Shakira which actually maked sense… I mean she was a She and a Wolf…

-"We're going to slow things down alittle bit this song isn't exatcly romantic but it is good for dancing." Right after Leah said that Sober by Pink stared.

-"Well now I'm going to take a little break and let the boys handle the stage!!" Leah yelled and left the stage.

Then Paul and Seth came out and Shake it by Metro Station stared and I can say that they ere awesome!! All the girls were literaly over them. And when the song changed to Down by Jay Sean the trow papers, which I assume were phone numbers and the club became a screaming competition.

-"Thank you!!" Seth said after the song finished. "I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother ." I could swear I heard a couple of sighs. "even though she will never admitt it…" A laugh escape my mouth as for everyone else in the room. And it was true Leah had never introduce Seth has her brother even though she was mayorly proud of him.

-"And I'm Paul or as Leah calls me the King of Jerks." The laughter filled the room.

-"Don't try to steal my show! I'm the lead singer here!" Leah 's voice appeared from behind the stage and then her holy body appear. "or as you call me the Queen of Bitches…" Leah was in a confronting position and all the crowd went "uhhh!!" or "you got burned!"

-"Calmed down guys… this is still public…" The voice of the one and only Rosalie Cullen came through the mic and into the stage.

-"Well, well, well if it isnt the rich and famous Rosalie Cullen…." Seth said with a devotion.

-"Why don't you show then what you've got?" Paul said.

Then Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani stared and Rosalie was the main attraction.

-"Well… I'm told theres a mutt in the audience…" I cant believe she's talking about me… "Jacob don't hide from me." My body froze because everybody in the club stared asking and looking around.

-"Stand up boy." Sam said. Then everybody looked at me.

-"Jacob stand up!" Rosalie comanded and I stood up in a second. "Everybody is it rude to make somebody believe you love them and then leave them for somebody else when their hopes were alredy up?" She asked and I could feel my blood going to my feet… now I know why the entire reservation is here… " Don't you think that only a man without a hearth would leave Leah somebody else when he akredy told her they loved her and would give anything for her! And then returne beggin for forgiveness that he knows he doesn't deserve!" Her anger was boiling up and I could see it in her perfect pale face. "That is what this mut!" she said pointing at me. "Did to this angel that has changed all of lifes…" She pointed at Leah who just got in the stage. There were tears in her eyes.

-"Jacob see what you've done!!" Alice yelled

-"I can't believe you would do that to Leah!" Rachel yelled

I didn't know how I got there but I was infront of the stage.

The girl get screaming and the audience was going wild and my head was spinning. The imagine of Leah's eyes were torture!

Then Rosalies screamed the question everyone was waiting for the anwer…

-"Why did you come back, Jacob?!!!"

-"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!" I yelled and everyone shut up.

I ran to Leah and kneeled infront of her

-"Leah you're my air, you're the first thing I think of when I woke up in the morning. I got confused!! I forgot my direction but when I got remember of your face my heart pulled to you… My pull for you is much bigger then what I felt before… I know it's a sad excuse for me coming back but I love you. Like I said you're my air and without you I might die…" I said looking down.

The crowd went: "awwww!" And there was allot of hugging and kissing coming from couples in the audience.

Leah pulled my chin up with her hand and I could see her wet eyes and checks. She pulled my up and made me look into her eyes.

-"I love you too…" She whispered. That was all I needed to hear, I locked my mouth with hers and we were surounded by appluase and the lights went crazy.

When we disconnected I hugged her as much tight as I could, knowing that everything was going to be fine.

**Leah's POV**

-"Why did you come back, Jacob?!!!" Rosalie yelled. I looked at Jacob stunned face.

-"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!" he yelled and everyone shut up.

He ran towards me and kneeled infront of me.

-"Leah you're my air, you're the first thing I think of when I woke up in the morning. I got confused!! I forgot my direction but when I got remember of your face my heart pulled to you… My pull for you is much bigger then what I felt before… I know it's a sad excuse for me coming back but I love you. Like I said you're my air and without you I might die…"He said looking down.

The crowd went: "awwww!" And I could see couples in the audience hug and kiss. My eyes were tearing up…

I pulled his chin up to see his eyes. The reflected sadness and regret but mostly fo all love pure and beatiful love. I pulled him up and made him look into my eyes.

-"I love you too…" I whispered. Knowing it was true.

His expression changed into a happy one and then his mouth was locked with mine and the crowd appluased and the lights went crazy.

When we disconnected he hugged me super tight and I hugged back, knowing that everything was going to be fine.


	9. The Date! nervous wreck

**Two Months Later. At the Cullens**

"Lee, are you ok?" Rosalie said looking up from Nessie's hair which she was pulling in different directions.

"Yeah… I just feel dizzy…" I said.

Nessie gave me a look. Man that girl has grown she looks like a toddler already!

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked. I know that a normal person in my situation would hate this girl but she's way to cute and besides it's not her fault that Jacob imprinted on her. And Jacob loves me.

Nessie extended her arm and touched mine and then pictures of me appeared. In her picture I looked anxious.

"Don't worry, Ness, I'm fine I just feel like talking to Jake." I replied.

Nessie's eyes brighten at the name of Jacob; after all he was like a big brother to Ness.

"Hey She-Wolf!" Alice said as she came in the room. "I have a surprise for all of you!" she yelled referring to everybody in the house who appeared in an instant except for Edward and Bella.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Esme asked looking at Alice who went all future looking.

"You don't want to know…" Alice replied looking grossed out.

"What are your news?" Emmett asked looking forward to get back to his wrestling match with Jasper.

"I saw a wolf's future!" Alice yelled clapping and jumping up and down.

"Which one did you see?" I asked.

"Yours! And Jacob's!" She said "And I swear your going to have a beautiful one!"

"So… why are we here?" Emmett asked.

"Just so you could know the super news… you can leave now." Alice said glaring at Emmett. But with that they all left. "I have a date to get you ready for." She said looking at me.

"But Jake hasn't as-" I tried to ask but she cut me off.

"The pups are coming in three, two, one!"

"Leah!" I heard several voices yell. I went outside to find them all in a straight line with smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys! What are you doing here?" I asked looking at their smiling faces.

"Paul send you a message!" Jayzan yelled handing me a note.

Dear Leah,

We need to talk. I have so much to tell you. You've been out of the reservation for too long and you don't phase anymore, so I had no other option that to send the pups with a note! Can you believe that? ME Paul! Sending a note! This is incredible… The things I do for you… You have to come tonight to Sam and Emily's we're having announcement night.

P.S. I'm dying to see my BEST FRIEND AKA YOU.

Come soon, with love,

Paul, the King of Jerks…

Aww! That is sooo sweet!

"James, can you tell Paul that I'll be there tonight?"

"Sure Leah!" he said and gave me a hug. "I've missed your hugs…" I heard him whisper.

"James…" I got down on my knees to be his high and gave him one of my one of a kind hugs as John and Carter called them. "I'm always here for you. But I have a family now and he needs me."

"Jacob is your family?" Carter asked confused.

"Yes, he's what I work for and live for." I said. "for what I wake up every morning and go to sleep every night…"

"And us?" Aaron asked.

"You will always be on our hearts and we will always be there for you guys." Jacob said with Nessie in his arms. "No matter how much you guys beat me up…" he said in a whisper but we all heard it and it caused a wave of laughter all over the Cullen's.

"Hey, Jake!" I said as soon as he let go of Nessie who was hiding from the pups behind Jake's feet. I ran up to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Please get a room!" Jayzan yelled in a funny way and we all laughed.

Then John pulled my jeans and he looked weird out looking at Nessie… UHUH!

"Leah…" he said. I took him in my arms.

"Yes John…"

"Is that her?" He asked. All the pups took a step closer to the beauty of a two month girl that looked 3 and half.

"Yes, she's Rennesme Cullen Swan." Jacob said.

"Is she dangerous?" Jayzan said all Alpha. You can say she was the Alpha of the pups.

"Only if you get on her nerves, just like all of you." I said with a smirk.

"Do you know how to play?" John asked.

"Yes… what do you want to play?" Nessie asked.

"Hide and Seek?" John asked insecure if she played that.

"Thank God! I'm tired of playing games with adults…" Nessie said. Man she could talk like an adult, it was amazing. "I'll count you can hide anywhere in the house."

"Good, guys you in?" John asked.

"Sure!" they all yelled in unison.

"Good, go and play!" I yelled.

Then they all disappeared into their unnatural way and Jacob and I were alone.

Something wrapped its way around my waist and I was pulled to face by my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hello…" He said in my face.

"Hello to you two…" I replied. "How was work?"

"Perfect, I didn't stop. The cars were everywhere…" Jacob and Embry opened a garage to fix cars. And they were going great it brought great money to their houses.

"That's awesome!" I said and with the excitement we ended up kissing.

"Umm… I have to leave." He said.

"Why?"

"I have a date with a wonderful girl tonight."

"And who would that be?" I asked all flirty. He brought me closer to him by my waist and put his mouth in my ear and whispered.

"I'll pick you up at 7…" he said in very sexy voice.

"Of course…" I said all bubbly and then he was gone.

"Dammit Jacob don't do that!" I yelled. Then I heard a laugh coming from somewhere followed by an

"I love you!"

"Love you too…"I whispered.

"Awww!" I turned to see all the Cullen's, except the pups and Nessie, in the back door looking at me twirling my hair!

"I'm going to kill you all!" I yelled but before I could do anything they were gone.

…

"Leah! You have a date to get ready for!" Alice yelled from her room. "Come here before I come down and drag you!"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked Emmett who was playing with me.

"Unless you want to be dinner I suggest you go to her room." He said.

"He's telling the truth!" Alice yelled.

"Fine…" I said all down trying to look sad.

"Not working!" she yelled to neglect my act. "Get your werewolf butt over here!"

I walked upstairs taking my time since I knew that once I walked into Alice's room I wouldn't get out unless I was beautiful and let's face it that's going to take a while.

"No it is not… your already beautiful." Eddie said resting on the frame of the first door in the hallway. "Your way to negative about you, you're beautiful and if Jacob hasn't said it now you know it." He said giving me a hug.

"EDWARD MASON CULLEN! YOU BETTER STOP FLIRTING WITH LEAH OR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED TONIGHT!" Bella screamed from somewhere in the house.

"I better go." Edward said letting go of me. Edward is so afraid of Isabella since he turned her…

"What happen to Eddie?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Your wife might kill me if I get any closer to you…"

"SHE'S RIGHT! IF YOU DON'T STOP IT AND COME HERE YOU'LL SLEEP WITH RENEESME'S PONY!" she yelled again.

"Leah! You have three seconds before I come after you!" Alice yelled from her room.

"We better go before the desperate housewives kill us." I said and Eddie laughed.

"See you soon Clearwater…" He said with a smirk on his face and then disappeared.

_I hate when you do that! I hate when people with super speed do that to me!_

Then laughter filled the room.

I entered Alice's room which was full with candles that smell like cherry. It had a indian and egiptian look to it, the bed was surrounded by colored curtains the arabian way and the room was filled with those same curtains all over the place hanging from the roof.

"Alice?" I called.

"Designing room!" She yelled.

I walked to the designing room which like her styling room and her mall -I mean closet- had a bead curtain door from the same colors of the curtains.

"Good you're here." She said as I walked in.

"Like if I had a choice." I murmured knowing she could hear me.

"Don't be a wimpy kid and just sit…"

Then she stared pulling my hair and stuff and I swear I would have never let anybody do to me hair and face…

Two hours later…

"Is the princess ready?" Emmett said coming in. "The mutt is getting impatient."

"Just one last touch…" Alice murmured "I need her to pick a dress and shoes. Then she can go."

"Okay." Emmett sighed then left.

"Okay, go pick a dress." She said.

I stood up without looking into the mirror. I entered her mall and stared ransacking through the whole place, but everything was light pink, blue or yellow!

"Alice you don't wear any of this things! Where are the clothes I can actually wear?" I yelled.

She entered the room in a flash with a face that could kill and with a frustrated "fine" she gave up.

"There's a dress that I had never really used. It's brand new from Valentino's new line."

"From who's?" I asked.

"OMG! I can't believe you!" she yelled. "At the end, left side." She instructed me. "The shoes that go with it are at the bottom in a box." Then she left.

I walk down the hall of the so called closet and finally reached the end. I looked left an there were lots of dresses but at the end there it was… the perfect mini scale black and silver dress. I picked it up and hanged it in my arm. Then saw the box of the shoes. I opened it and they were red high heels that had straps that came up to the leg. Sexy…

"I'm getting dressed! Nobody comes in!" I yelled. Then I stripped and changed. The shoes, which took time because of the strap that came up to a point between my knee and my ankle, complemented that my dress was just above my knee. "I'm done." I said knowing Alice could hear me.

"Good… put on this necklace." She gave me a long silver chain with a red heart. It looked antique but in perfect condition. I put it on. "There."

"Can I see myself now?" I asked in a normal voice.

"Sure." She led me to the styling room of hers and there was these mirrors like the ones in the bride's dress stores, that have multiple mirrors one in front of the other.

I couldn't believe that was me… my curls where still there but in a classy but messy pony tail, my face looked so beautiful but so simple at the same time. My lips where bright red, which went perfectly with my jewelry and shoes.

"Here use this purse." Rosalie said coming out of nowhere. She handed me a red little hand purse which went perfect with the whole red vibe.

"Thanks…" I said looking at myself. I can't believe that is me. "I had never looked like this. Beautiful I mean."

"You have always been beautiful, Leah. Jasper told me about your feelings towards yourself, and I can't believe it. All the Cullen boys say that your beautiful and now that you're nice even more." Alice said.

"Yes, even Emmett says you're beautiful, but not as much as me." Rosalie said jokingly but in a serious voice. "And Jacob thinks you're more than beautiful, and that one is the one that matters to you, right?"

I turned to face them. "More than my life."

"C'mon you need to get downstairs for your date." Alice said.

**Downstairs at the Cullen's Jacob's POV**

"Jacob Black stop pacing!" Emmett yelled. "Why are you so nervous?"

"ummm…"

"She might hear that… so don't risk it." Edward said reading my thoughts.

"You can tell them when I leave." _I'm giving you permission so don't ruin it!_

"Even if you have a perfect reason of why I'm having a nervous attack thanks to you, I still don't get the why of being nervous under any circumstances. I mean Leah matters to you, right?" Jasper asked.

I turned to them. "More than my life."

"Then man up and stop being so nervous… if she matters to you that much then you should guide her through this, not get nervous on it." Esme said finishing Jasper's thought.

I just nodded.


	10. Feeling uneasy uhuh!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But I'm getting to an end and I hope you guys like it! **

**The morning after the date…**

"How was the date?" Alice asked as soon as I stepped in the house. I couldn't tell her. _EDDIE!_

"I'm not saving you from this one!" he yelled from somewhere in the house.

"What?"Alice said. Then something caught her eye. SHE SAW IT! "No way!" she squealed as she reached for my hand where the ring was.

I just nodded.

"He asked you to marry him?" She half yelled half screamed. I swear my ears are bleeding.

Again I just nodded.

"How did it happen?" she yelled "Tell me everything!"

**Flashback**

We had just finished eating and were heading back home when Jake took a wrong turn.

"Jake, aren't you a little too old around here to get lost?" I asked.

-"Don't ask, just go with it." That was all he said.

After a 10 minute ride we ended up in the cliffs, the break up cliff. "Jake…"

-"Wait here, don't move." He got out of the car and in two seconds he was in my door opening it for me.

I got the message to not ask, so I just didn't talk, at all. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. We walked hand in hand to the cliff end and then he faced me his back to the fall.

"I know why you come here" he said "You come here to collect yourself. You came when Sam broke up with you and right after that night at the club." He looked down like he was embarrassed. "I know all of this because when Sam broke up with you… I followed you here. You looked so peaceful I admired you for the whole night. I was just sitting there, looking how you collected yourself." He took a breath and bit his lower lip. Didn't he know that biting his lip was hot? "And the night I imprinted I thought you would come here… but I was wrong."

I stood there without a word, just wanting to pull him to me and kiss him. He looked so troubled.

"Why didn't you?" he asked not looking up.

I thought of what my answer would be and I knew exactly what to answer.

"That night… I couldn't believe what just had happen." I said "I always thought you had imprinted on Bella. But that the imprint became an obsession…" I looked down afraid that he would look up and see the tears coming down my face. "The day you told me you loved Isabella Swan I came here. I came and I didn't cry, I just thought that it wasn't true. Though I knew, at the moment, I was lying to myself it felt fine." I stared to play with my fingers. "But when you told me that you loved me the other day and you told Bella to back off…" tears were definitely coming down my cheeks like crazy right now. "I thought you had broken the imprint, for me. I thought wasn't someone's second choice, for once. But that same night, Nessie was born and I saw it in your eyes." I was sobbing now and I could feel Jake staring to worry. I was going to break. "You imprinted on her…" I choked the last words. "I thought that this time… I had lost you forever."

Before I could do anything he was hugging me. He pressed his hot body to mine and I cried in his shoulder letting it out. "I couldn't move, I couldn't think… I had no will power to come here and face, once again, the hard cold true…" I said from his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me harder and squished me. "I didn't come because the pain was so much that i couldn't…" I cried.

He pulled me out of his chest and holds me by the forearms.

"Leah, look at me." He said as wet tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and I will spend the rest of eternity making sure I repay every single tear of pain you dropped over me." he was looking into my eyes so deep and caring I couldn't help myself and pressed my lips to his hard and intense.

The kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled mines in his hair. His sweet scent invaded my nose and my mouth, the smell of wood and pine trees… delicious. His hands traveled my back as they pressed me more to him, if that was even possible. Soon enough my body stared to scream for something. At first I just thought it was him but then my lungs closed and I knew exactly what I needed. AIR!

We broke apart gasping for air. Stupid human bodies! Still his hands didn't release me and mines didn't release him. I was way too selfish to!

We looked at each other and in his eyes were pure love, passion and I could see lust somewhere in there…

"Leah, I brought you here so these memories you have here changed. You're the reason I fought faith and for what I fight will till my last breath." One of his hands entered his pocket and came out with a ring… a promise ring. "Leah, I know its fast, but your mine and I love you and I want the rest of the world to know." He said looking at me in the eyes. "Leah Victoria Clearwater, would you marry me?"

His eyes traveled my face for a single feeling but I bet he couldn't find any. I was BLANK!

Jacob Black just asked me, Leah Clearwater, to marry him! OMG!

"Please Leah, say something." He pleaded. Leah! Get your brain together and answer him…

"Jacob, I … I will!" His face lit up and his smile broke his face. He picked me up and spun my around. "I love you Leah Clearwater!" I looked down and laughed, giggled, screamed! Everything! My body was screaming itself! He put me down his face inches from mine, I could feel his breath.

"I love you Jacob Black…" I said as I buried my face in his neck.

"I love you Leah Clearwater…" He said and kissed my neck. And I could feel that the world could end now and I wouldn't notice.

**End of the flashback**

"Oh My God! I can't believe it! I have a weeding to plan!" Alice said running to her room and leaving me alone in the entrance of the house.

"Aunt Leah is getting married?" said Nessie as she came in the room. "To Jakey?"

Uhuh.

"Yes, I'm." I said, as soon as I did Bella-Bitch appeared in the stairs.

"Nessie, get up stairs. Now" she said.

"Yes, mommy."

"Leah, the pain you cause to my Jacob because of this stupid act of love-ish won't compare to the pain I will make you suffer for taking him away from my daughter." She looked so mad it was hilarious but she was vampire and my werewolf instinct kicked in.

-"Look Isabella, I didn't mind you even when you were human why would I mind you know that your Eddie's wife and newborn?" I said walking close to the stairs. "Hear me clearly Swan, I don't really think you care about your daughter loosing Jacob, you're afraid he won't be after you anymore." I said with a firm look at her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse I need to go to my fiancée." I said as I turned around leaving a confused and angry Bella-Bitch behind.

I started to walk to the forest when Jake came out.

"Lee!" he said as soon as he saw me. "What's wrong?" he asked when he was closer.

"I came to talk to Carlise because I haven't been feeling so well but I bumped into Alice and now she's planning a weeding." I said fast and clear. He smirk at me and hugged me.

"I knew that would happen…" he said as his hand brushed my back. "Alice is a good weeding planner; she'll do a great job. But I know something is bothering you…" he said pulling away and looking me in the eyes. "What happened?" he said. Damn it! He knew me too well.

"Well… Nessie can down and she heard me talking to Alice about the weeding." I looked to see his reaction, but he was still calmed. "And then Isabella came in and she stared telling me stuff and I couldn't contain myself-" I stared talking faster and faster but was interrupted by Jake.

"Edward!" he yelled. I hadn't seen his face but I knew he was furious.

"Jake wait!" I said putting my hands in his chest restraining him. "It's ok, nothing happened!" I said but Eddie was already here.

"Yes, Jacob." He said and Bella-Bitch was right on his heels.

"Could you do me a favor and keep your wife controlled and away from Leah." He was calmed now but I could feel the anger in his body. "I'm getting tired of doing it myself" he added with a look towards Bella-Bitch.

"I wouldn't have to be in the middle if that Bitch wouldn't have steeled you from us!" Bella-Bitch yelled from her position. By now Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were out close to us, just in case something happened.

I glanced at Eddie. _Please Eddie, I don't want to fight… _He looked at me but I knew he couldn't do anything.

I stared feeling uneasy like unbalanced… this is why I came, I need to see Carlise.

"Jacob let's just go." I whispered. "Please…" I begged. He looked at me and his face changed from anger to worry.

"Edward…" Jasper said. I glanced at him and he had a worried expression. I knew he was feeling the unease. I started to feel nauseas.

"Jake, don't go with her!" Bella-Bitch was screaming. "She doesn't have anything for you! Not even a future!" She yelled and with that I turned around to hit her but as soon as I did, I felled out of balance and hit the ground.

I could feel Jake's arms around me and I could smell Jasper's scent close. I could hear Alice running to the house but the only thing that I could concentrate on was Jake's voice…

"You'll be fine Lee, I promise…" and with that I dozed off.


	11. The Bitchess

So, I'm trying to get to an end… I hope you guys like it!

Rosalie's POV

"Jacob let's just go." she whispered. "Please…" it sounded like she was begging him. I could feel her temperature drooping and I stared to worry. What's wrong with her?

"Edward…" Jasper said. I glanced at him and he had a worried expression. After all these years I know when Jasper is giving the Not-A-Good-Feeling looked and so did Alice and Emmett. We all directed out gaze to Leah. But of course Bella-Bitch couldn't see pass her ego.

"Jake, don't go with her!" Bella-Bitch was screaming. "She doesn't have anything for you! Not even a future!" She yelled and I could feel the anger go through me. How dare she talk about Leah's misfortune? Didn't she know already that for those how couldn't have children it is very hard to accept?

I was about to go for her throat when I heard a low thud and I saw Leah hit the ground. Jasper was already there jumping thoughts to Edward that where pretty sure about keeping his wife in line but I was so going to take care of that.

"Isabella!" I yelled. "Go to your house! And don't leave there!" I said between snarls. Emmett was by my side in a second.

"Rose, relax." He whispered. "This is not the time."

"Yes! This is the time! I'm sick of her!" I said at a scared shitless looking Bella-Bitch. "I want you out of my eyesight." I said with a low growl. Emmett still didn't let me go but I moved forward, pushing my luck. She backed away scared. "If I ever hear you talking or only by mistake looking at Leah or worst mentioning her misfortunes, I will personally kick you out." I said and she looked shocked and then she smirked.

"What's the matter, Rose? Jealous?" she said smiling.

OH MY GOD!

I struggled out of Emmett's grasp, which by his shock at Isabella's words wasn't that hard. I ran to her and punched her in the face sending her right to the grass.

"That's going to leave a mark." Emmett said from behind snapping out of his shock.

Isabella got up and made a run for my throat but Emmett got her by the back and in a matter of seconds Carlisle was out.

"Enough! Get in here you three. We need have some news."

Moments back inside the house…

Leah's POV

I heard some noises in the background, but mostly a beeping. Beep, beep, beep… it was really annoying.

_Eddie, can you hear me?_

"Yes, I'm here. Can you talk?" he said.

_I think so, but I feel sick and dizzy._

"Lee, I'm right here." Jacob said. That voice was so… delicious.

My eyes fluttered open to find a smirking Edward and a grinning Jacob. "You guys really should get a hobby, aside from smiling." I said. And before I could say anything else Jacob's arms where wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." I stated, looking at him in surprise.

"I should have left when you said it and you wouldn't have fainted." He said creasing his forehead.

Before I could really denied that and tell him that I've been feeling sick, Dr. Cullen came in.

"That is not completely true, Jacob." He said. I didn't notice that Edward had moved from my right to the door frame.

"What's wrong with me, Doc?" I asked.

"I did some test and we need to talk, Leah." He said. Edward left the room and closed the door. Like that would make a difference, with all the super hearing going on in this house… everybody would know by the end of Carlisle sentence, some before…

"What did you found in the test?" Jake asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong." He said taking a breath, like if he needed it! "Leah, if I am not mistaken, you are not supposed to have children, right?" he said. His question took me by surprise.

"Yes… I'm genetic dead." I said lowering my head, but Jacob squished my hand for support.

"Well, according to this test, you are having a baby." He said with a smile on his face.

My face went cold and my eyes searched for any lie hidden in his features… there was none. I am having a baby? "Doc, that is impossible…"

"I am pretty sure that you are." He said giving me the test. I inspected them and I was very pregnant! "You have 3 weeks." As he said this my jaw drooped. Three weeks… "For all I can see, the baby is fine and growing perfect. The unease feeling was just morning sickness."

I couldn't help myself and stood up and hugged Doctor Fangs! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dr. Cullen laughed and hugged me back. "I think you have a frozen fiancée to unfreeze." He whispered in my ear. I froze as he got out of the room. Oh God… Jacob.

"Jake…" I said turning around facing a statue with the features of Jacob Black. "Jake, snap out of it, hun." I said shaking him. "Are you ok with this? I mean…" I said looking down. But I the next thing I knew I was being spun over the room in Jake's arms.

"I'm going to be a father!" was the only thing coming out of his lips. As soon as he putted me down he kissed me like it was going to be the last time. "I love you" he whispered against my lips. And I couldn't restrain myself from laughing.

"Oh, thank you!" I said hugging him.

"Why are you thanking me? Thank you, for giving me a baby… I love you, Leah Clearwater." He said looking me in the eye. I hugged him back and from my shoulder he yelled. "Leah Clearwater is giving me a child!" and then he laughed and soon I joined.

Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to go get it and it was the Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Edward with a smiling Nessie in his arms. "So, are we uncles?" said Emmett. I just nodded. And they all yelled in happiness and Nessie jumped to my arms.

"I'm going to have a cousin!" she yelled. Then Rosalie gave me a hug, followed by Alice and Esme. The guys were joking with Jake about not believing he had the guts to get my pregnant.

"Hey, Alice!" Jacob yelled.

"Yes, Jacob" she said turning to him.

"Go and put your wedding planner shoes, because we need a weeding and fast!" he said looking at me. "My baby needs a family" he said. Alice jumped out of the room. I went to Jake and gave him a kiss. But I was rudely interrupted by wooing in the room, so we pulled away. "Baby, it's time to tell to tough ones." I knew what he meant but the rest of the room, except Edward, looked at us puzzled. "Dad…" said as the same time that I said

"Mom…"

…

"Mom, are you here?" I said as Jake and I came to Charlie's house. She's been living here for the last year leaving me and Seth the old house, mostly to me, because Seth practically lived at Embry's X-Box.

"Yes, baby." She said from the kitchen. We walked to the kitchen and Charlie, Mom and Billy were sitting on the table having lunch.

"Good, your all here…" said Jake from behind me. "We have some news to tell you… in order." I knew what he meant; we've been discussing how to tell them for the last hour in Jake's new Pickup Toyota Tacoma. The rabbit had some troubles… Rosalie run over it and Edward bought the pickup to make it up for the lost. Those can afford more cars than the whole pack in their whole lives!

"What's wrong, kids?" Billy said. He was the most "understanding" of all.

"Well, as you all know I imprinted…" he said and my knees gave but he was holding me. "And two months ago I broke the imprint." He said. At that Mom got up from the table.

"What?" she asked astonished. She was an Elder since my Dad passed away.

"And I did it for Leah." He finished his sentence and then the room changed. Even Charlie looked shocked. "I love Leah"

"That's impossible!" my mom yelled.

"It's also impossible that I could conceive, and that same pretty possible to me too!" I yelled back. Ups! I guess I skipped the part about getting married. Mom's eyes bulged out and Billy looked like he was going to pass out. "Sorry, I missed the part about Jake proposing." I said looking at Jake. He was smiling at what my little show.

"I gave Leah Mom's ring." He said looking at Billy. At that point Charlie excused himself. Clearly this wasn't his business. "I love her and we didn't came here for your approval, Dad." He said as soon as he saw Billy open his mouth. "We are here just for your blessing."

My mom looked at me waiting for something. "I love him more than my life." I said looking at her. Then I looked at Billy. "We'll make Sarah and Daddy proud." I said in a reassuring voice.

Billy rolled himself to me and hugged me. "I am really going to be a grandfather?" he asked.

I laughed. "Why would I lie about that?" I said between chuckles. He hugged me even tighter.

"Thank you…" he said and when we pulled away there were tears running down his cheeks. Then he gave Jake a hug. "Good luck, son." He whispered in his ear.

Then we all turned to mom, she was still not moving. "Mom?" I asked.

"Leah, why would you do this?" she asked. "How are you going to take care of this baby?" she asked.

"Mom, I have studies… and I have a couple of job offers, plus I pay the house with some money I got." I said walking to her. "I can do this with or without your blessing." I said. "But with it would be more graceful." I said and there was tears coming down my cheeks.

She looked at me and hugged me. "You have my blessing and my help… whatever you need." She said and I hugged her back. When we pulled away she looked at Jake. "And you! You Mister better get a job! Because Leah is not going to take care of your ass!" she said. I love my mom… I got my bitchiness from her.

"As if my life depended on it and since we are all here, there is a project you might want to know of. I'm working on opening this garage in the abandoned warehouse in Seattle." He said. "It has been so much on the market that the seller has it extremely sheep and the guys are talking about opening it together and actually having jobs aside the pack." Jake said.

"That is not a bad idea…" Billy said. "If there is an emergency, since there is going to be only the pack, you can close and come. And you can earn good money to take care of your families." He finished thinking to himself.

"Exactly" said Jake looking at me. And aside from everything, in those eyes, I could see that he was satisfied that they were ok with this.

"Kids, you do know that you have to tell the pack, right?" and that blows the satisfaction.


	12. Perfect! except for that

**I'm on a roll here! I hope to finish this story the way I want to! Thank you guys for reading! **

"Seth!" I yelled as soon as I parked Jake's car in the driveway of my house. I heard a high thud inside the house. I woke him up.

We walked inside the house and Seth was on the floor face down. "Seth, man, get up." Jake said between chuckles.

"I wouldn't be like that if your girlfriend hadn't yelled at me in my sleep!" he said getting up.

"Fiancée" I corrected showing him my ring. I'm pretty sure he was awake now because his eyes were getting out of his sockets.

"Jake, man… What have you gotten yourself into?" he said in a fake frustrated tone. I smacked his face. He laughed and hugged me "I'm happy for you, sis."

"There's more to it." Jake said. Seth let me go and looked at Jake and then at me.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"You're my sister, I know you better than anybody. Plus your getting married, what else could it be?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. There was a moment of silence than he started laughing and we all laughed. "How did the pack take it?" Seth asked and our laughter died.

"We haven't told them…" I confessed. "But we told Mom and Billy, they were kind of bad at first but they gave in after that." I said.

"Well, I'm happy for you… but you need to tell the pack that I'm a proud to be uncle!" Seth said.

"Well, we were on our way, but you needed to know first and then Rachel… we called Beck and I think, by the way she screamed at Jacob for knocking me up and at me for not telling my best friend first, I think she might fly in from Hawaii just to kick out buts." I said laughing. Becky, Jake's sister and Rachel's twin, was my best friend since we were born. Rachel was always the girly girl, Becky and I played pranks on the guys and used motorcycles.

"Seth, man, we need to go tell the pack. Do you know where they are?"

"Emily's house" he said sitting on the couch. "Good luck… they are having their weekly announcement dinner."

"Perfect timing…" said Jake as he opened the door for me.

"Let's do it." I said walking to the car.

"You're what?" Paul yelled from the other end of the table.

"Pregnant" I said. Then the pups ran to me and hugged me.

"Leah! Are you going to have a brother?" Jayzan asked.

"Yes, baby." I said hugging them back. Paul was by my side in seconds and so was Rachel.

"Leah, I'm so happy for you, bitch." He said and he hugged me. I could feel that everybody was watching us. Nobody knew we were that close.

"Thanks, Jerk." I said back and then I was attacked by Kim, Rachel and Emily.

"I'm so happy for you." Kim said. She was one of my best friends now that Becky was gone. She was a scary little girl and I liked that.

"Thank you" I said giving her a hug.

"Leah!" Rachel squealed. "I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an aunt!" she yelled. "Thank you! To be honest I didn't think he had it in him." She whispered the last part. But everyone had super hearing so everyone laughed.

"You've got nothing to thank me for."

"Yeah! It was literally her pleasure!" said Embry from across the room.

I glared at him but still laughed with everyone. Then I saw Emily kind of out of the group.

"Em, I need a favor from you." I said. She looked surprised I used her old nickname. I looked at Jake for approval, he nodded. "Could you be the kid's Godmother?" I asked.

Her faces lighten and she jumped to hug me. "Yes! Thank you, thank you!"

"Hey Paul!" Jake yelled. "And since you wanted to kick my ass when I hurt Leah… could you be the Godfather?" Paul looked like he might faint, so he just nodded.

Jake chuckled and came to my side and hugged me. Everyone dissolved around the room some talking about the baby and some talking about food.

I looked at Jake and he smirked and leaned in. He kissed me deeply, I can say we were making out.

"Get a room you two!" Embry yelled.

"There's minors here!" yelled Quil covering Claire's eyes and the pups where making gagging noises.

"Nothing can ruin this night." I said ignoring them and going back for Jake's lips. Then a voice I already knew pretty well spoke.

"Jacob let's talk outside, now!" Sam said.

"Nothing, except for that." Jake whispered against my lips.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"Alone" Sam replied. Jerk! was my only thought.

**20 minutes later…**

"The pups and Claire are sleeping." Emily announced as she entered the living room. "They are still out there?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, they are screaming and yelling… I'm kind of surprised they haven't phased." Embry said.

If were to enter the Uley's house you would find all of us watching through the windows at my fiancée and Sam fight over God knows what! "That's it! I'm going out there." I said.

"Good luck, they are about to get into the woods." Jared said. That's my cue.

I ran outside and catch Sam throwing a fist right in Jacob's jaw. "She was mine first!" he yelled. Jacob punched back and Sam fell to the floor.

"Well now she's mine, so back off, bastard!" he said. I couldn't believe was I just heard. As soon as Jacob saw me and my worried face he walked towards me. "Baby, why are you here?" he asked.

"Take me home." I order-begged. "Please" I added. He nodded and put his hand on my back.

"Let's go" he said between his teeth. We walked to the pickup and waved goodbye at the guys before we rushed out.

"What did he say?" I asked when we were far from the house.

"Stupid stuff" he said. He directed his gaze and saw my face. He knew I wasn't giving in. "He told me to leave you and go to my imprint. When I asked why he lost control and started yelling stuff like you'll hurt her and that I needed to leave you so you could find someone better." He took a breath and in his eyes I could see some hurting. I put my hand over the one he had on the wheel. "Then he gave me a speech on imprinting and how I needed to do what the legends said and what tradition implied." He was mocking Sam's voice and I couldn't help but laugh. "And then he said…"

"What?" I asked curious.

"That you were his and that he knew that I wasn't right for you…" he whispered. "And well you know where that lead… you saw the rest."

"Stop the car." I ordered. He obeyed. "Jacob, I love you and I love this baby. You are right for me and you shouldn't care what shitface of Sam says, ok? He doesn't know me better than you do… nobody does." I said as kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you more than my life, Lee." He said. Then his phone went off. "Great way to ruin a moment." He said picking it up. "Hello." I heard Alice on the other hand. "Yes, I told you a quick and fast." She was talking so fast I couldn't tell what it was. "Alice, slow down… you can pull that off?" he waited. "I wouldn't have a problem. See you there." He hung up.

"What was it?" I asked.

"We need to get ready… because we are getting married in a week." Jake said smirking.

If I were standing I would be on the ground. "Seriously?" he nodded.

"Yes, so let's go home, bride to be." He said accelerating.

"Of course, husband to be." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

And I knew at that moment that I couldn't be happier.


	13. Multicolor World!

**I'm trying to take this to the other level! I like how it's going, I hope you do too!**

"And I'm done." Alice said turning me to see my reflection on the mirror.

There was a girl standing in front of me with a beautiful white dress with purple ribbon in the waist and little details of purple everywhere.

"Leah, you look beautiful." Billy said coming in the room. "Are you ready?" he asked. I turned to face him. He looked great in his tux and there was a smile playing on his lips.

"I think so… I feel so nervous." I admitted. I looked at the mirror again and found a face. It looked like me but it was nowhere near to what I saw everyday in my reflection.

"Leah, let me fix you up before its time." Rosalie said. She put a purple flower click in my hair that was up in a messed but elegant way. "There you go. I used ones like this on my first weeding with Emmett, they remind me of the way it felt, and I hope they remind you too." she said looking at my face. "You look perfect." She said giving me a hug. Then she walked out of the room.

"Leah, it's time to go." Alice said coming in.

We walked outside to the first beach. I was still close by but not to close so people didn't see me yet. I took a peak at where the ceremony was being held. There was a beautiful altar and the priest was setting things up. There were multicolor roses everywhere and lots of colors. I could see the pack in the front line with sits for the imprints. The Cullens where here. Emmett was sitting in the front but on the other side from the pack. Jasper was next Emmett and next to him was Carlisle and Esme. Edward was sitting next to Isabella who didn't look too pleased.

Eddie looked at me and smiled. _You look beautiful._ He mouthed.

_Thanks._ I thought. There had been some problems with getting the Cullens to come to the first beach because of the treaty but since Jacob is the Alpha we didn't have to fight much with the Elders.

"Leah, it's about to start. Count ten after I leave and then walk." Alice instructed me. She looked to cute in her green bridesmaids dress. I told her that if there was going to be bridesmaids that they would all pick their dress color. So Rosalie was in red, Emily was in light blue, Kim was in yellow, Rachel was pink and Alice is green. And they went great with the multicolor decoration.

The music started. Claire and Nessie came in with the flowers and Kim went next, then Rachel, then Emily, Rosalie went next and when Alice took a step I stared to panic.

Leah, breath! I ordered myself. One, two, three, four, five, six –Billy took my hand and I looked at him.

"Child, you'll do great." He winked at me. Seven, eight, nine and ten…

We started walking and I was finally visible to everyone. Gaps and pictures came to get the bride coming down the rock path aisle. But I didn't care about that, I didn't see it. All I could see was the Greek God waiting for me in the altar. His eyes roamed my body and I searched his. He looked amazing in his tux. But once his eyes found mine I was lost in the thought.

Billy came to a halt and squished my hand. I looked at him and tears where coming down his face. "I love you like if you where my daughter and I'm honored you asked me to give you up to my own son." He said and kissed my hand and I gave him a hug. "And you take care of her. I love you son." He said and Jacob gave him a hug. Billy sat next to my crying mother, Charlie and Seth.

I directed my gaze to Jacob and his fingers intertwined with mine and so did our gaze, And even when the priest started talking we never stopped looking at each other.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Leah Clearwater to be your lovely wife until death do us part?" the priest asked.

"I do." came out of his lips.

"Do you, Leah Clearwater, take Jacob Black to be your weeded husband until death do us part?"

The words came out fluid and comfortable. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and Jacob's eyes, which I never left, lighted up and he pulled me to him and our lips connected into one sweet put passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and mom came and gave my hug.

"I am so proud of you, sweetie." She said. Then two big arms cradle me like a baby and carried me outside with the rest of people behind. We went to a tent that was beautifully decorated and Jacob put me down and everyone started to flow in.

"I love you…" he said looking at me in eyes. I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him.

"I love you too." I said but I didn't let go. Jacob put his hands on my waist. "I can't believe I get to call you mine for now and ever…" I whispered.

"Well believe it, because I will always be yours and only yours." Then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, you two, break it out. Leah needs to throw the bouquet!" Paul said.

"All girls please." Esme said. Alice, Rosalie and Emily didn't move because they were already married but the rest where there. I gave my back to them and throw the flowers. When I turned around they were in the hands of no other than Rachel Black. My gaze found Paul who had a grin in his face.

"Good luck, sis!" Jacob yelled and Rachel turned red. She went and gave Paul a kiss, which turned into a make out session. "And you…" he said to me. He took me in his arms and sited my down on a chair. Then his hands where on my dress and his mouthed traveled my leg. When he found the piece of fabric attached he bit it and took it out. Everyone was laughing and I was just not looking, but laughing as well. All the guys stood in a line and when Jacob got out of my dress and help me stood up he turned his back on the guys and throw it right into Paul's hands.

Jacob looked at him and laughed. Then we walked to our tables for the toast.

"Well, I'm here for some, weird reason, to talk about these two." Seth said. "I don't know much about speaking in public so when Jacob asked me this, I didn't know what to say. But now that I'm here some words come to mind." He said. He looked like such a man. Our eyes connected and tears formed in my eyes. "Leah as been my guidance through the rough times our family has encountered, there is no one better in protect you than a big sister and despite of her wild and dangerous side, she is the most sensible and caring woman on this planet. We all here know that there is no bigger heart than Leah's. Even though everything she's been through, she opens her heart to forgiveness and love." He said looking at pack and all of them were shocked by the truth in his words and by how mature he sounded.

"And to match this wild and epic woman we have Jacob. The friendly but strong headed Jacob, the one person I most admire. He doesn't judge people for what they are and he never lets anybody down. He fights for what he believes. His heart is as big as Leah's for what he's been through almost the same. But now they stand here together and I couldn't look for a better couple to look up to." He sad and Jacob looked as surprised as everyone by Seth's words. "Jacob and Leah go way back to where they were little and now here they are, married and in love. A speak for my father and I know that Sarah would say so too. They would be proud of what you've accomplished and what you've become." He said in the dead silence that covered the room. "To Jacob and Leah, so that they have the happiness that they deserve." He said extending his glass of champagne and so did everyone and there where clicks all over the place.

Seth came towards us. "How did I do?" he asked.

"You couldn't have done it better." I said giving him a hug. "Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"And I love you three."Jacob said giving him a hug. "Seth, man, that was awesome." He gave a nod and walked toward some girl in a light green dress.

"Hi, Seth!" she squealed and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Vic." He said to her. "C'mon I'm going to show you my family." Then he walked towards mom.

"Who is that?" I asked curious. "Seth has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I think so; would you be my girlfriend, Mrs. Black?" Jacob said.

"I don't know, I'm already married." I said locking my hands in his hair.

"Well then, can I at least get a dance?" he said.

"Yes, you may." I said and he spun me around to the dance floor.

We dance locked to each other and then Mom stole him from me and I danced with Billy and then Seth. Jacob and I danced from hand to hand. Embry (who commented me on my dress.), Emmett (who told me I looked amazing and got a glare from Rosalie), Paul (who was teased about getting married next.), Jasper came next and then Jared. Quil and Claire joined me and Edward in the dance floor and Jacob and Alice where laughing on the other side of the floor.

"You know, I hear the guys are thinking about opening a garage." He said. I noticed that he said _think_ and it made me want to laugh. "And Emmett wants to try it out. And I won't mind helping." He said winking at me.

"You can help all you want without giving us money." I said. "I'm not going to let you give us any financial help." I said determined. He sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't. But we do have a present for you." He said.

"Oh, really." I said. Suddenly I was worried about what it was. I didn't want the Cullens to waste money on us.

He laughed when he read my thoughts and that made me even more worried. But when I was about to ask Sam appear next to Edward. "Can I dance with the bride?" he said. Edward looked at me and I nodded. The cold arms where replaced by warm ones. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked. From over his shoulder I could see Em, she looked worried.

"Umm, great." I said not leaving my eyes of Em. Once he followed my gaze he changed our position in a fluid move and now I could see Jacob and Rosalie dancing, which was kind of hilarious.

"Do you love him?" his question startle me.

"Yes I do." But the answer came immediately.

"So if I ask you to leave with me tonight, you wouldn't do it?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks and so did Jacob, who apparently was hearing the conversation.

"What?" I asked as I let my hands fall on the side of my body. "No Sam, I wouldn't." I said. "No if you'll excuse me." I said motioning him to leave.

He sighed and walked out. What the hell is wrong with him? He has a wife! I looked down and then warm hands where around me and Seth appeared in my face. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, he is just crazy." I implied.

"I know, we all heard. I think Em had a pretty good idea of what he said since he was facing her and she knows how to read lips." He said moving with the music. Poor Em, why did she have to fall for him? Then Seth spun me around to make me snap out of my thoughts.

"When did you learn how to dance?" I asked.

"Victoria tough me." He said looking at the brunette in the light green dress. "She's great." He said and his eyes where full of excitement.

"Seth, is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Kind of, I was planning on asking her tonight. I wanted to take her to the clearing in the forest." He said looking at me. "I've known her for some time and she's going to University in Port Angeles and so am I." he said. I can't believe he is going to study! I gave him a hug.

"Baby, good luck, but tell her what you are before anything gets to serious." I said.

"Can I dance with my wife?" said Jacob coming from behind Seth.

"Yes you can. I'm going to my girl." Seth said and then he walked with the girl outside and I could see them get in the woods.

"He's going to take her to the clearing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes… I'm so happy for him. He actually sounds normal." I said and gave Jacob a hug and dance to the sound of the music until the reception ended and the last person said their goodbyes.

"We have a present for you." Alice said coming out of nowhere. "Follow me." She said as she walked out. We followed her and she let us to a path in the woods. We followed it and it led to a beautiful house surrounded by trees and flowers of all kind.

"This is for us?" I asked in a whisper. Jacob looked at me with a surprised expression. "We can accept this, Alice, is too much." I said.

"Nonsense, here are your keys." She handed me the keys. "And don't worry about anything this is your night. I'll have the rest of the gifts here by tomorrow." She said then she disappeared.

Jacob looked at me and went for the door. He used the keys and inside there was furniture and paintings, all was decorated very modern. I walked a little and found the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. Jacob followed up stairs to find it had five bedrooms. We went down the hall and opened the last door to reveal the master bedroom which was white, black and red.

Before I knew it Jacob had spun me around and his lips where on mine hungry and needed. And that night I could call myself Jacob's in everyway.


	14. To my adoring and forever happy future

**I think I'm getting to a final here. Thanks for all the reviews! **

"ahhh!" I yelled. "Jacob Black this is your fault!" I clutched into whatever my hands where holding on to.

"Leah, shut up and push." Eddie ordered me, while putting the first baby in the crib. Yes, first baby, Carlisle didn't tell me I was having twins until well… now. "Don't blame it on Carlisle, Leah, you didn't want to know."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Then the worst pain hit me. "Ahhh!" I pushed as hard as I could. "Jacob Black after this is over I will rip your privates and feed them to the pups! So you can never do this to anyone ever again!" I yelled.

"Yes, Leah, you can do whatever you want." He said in my ear.

"Don't talk about privates while my Goddaughter is being born into this world." Edward said coming back into my view. Edward and Rosalie were the second baby Godparents. I decided that when I saw that everyone had a big part in our lives. I mean Alice was my Maid of Honor in the wedding and Embry was Jake's best man. So it figured that they would do it.

The pain hit me again. "Leah! Push one more time." Carlisle ordered. I pushed and yelled and squished whatever I was holding in my left hand.

Then there was the second cry of the night and I slumped into the bed and took really deep breaths. "Lee, can you let go of my hand now?" Jacob asked. I looked at what I had squished during the whole thing and it was a broken, purple looking hand. I let it go.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I said.

"No worries, it won't leave a mark." He said then he kissed my forehead. "Do you want to see them?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Go for them!" I said. He walked toward he cribs where Edward was standing by.

"Leah, you did a great job." Carlisle said. "They are adorable." He said giving a glace towards the two moron looking guys in front of the cribs. I laughed at the sight and so did Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said. Then he walked to the door.

"If you open that…" Edward said finally looking up. "They are so coming in." He said looking at me like asking me for permission.

_Fine! But can Jake show me my kids! _I mentally screamed.

"Jacob, Leah might kill you if you don't show her the kids." Edward said. Jacob took one of the babies and passed it to me.

"Say hello to our first born, Lee." He said. It was a beautiful sleeping baby boy. He had tan skin that screamed Quileute and dark brown eyes, just like Jacob's, those that he had gotten from Sarah, his mother. But the thing that got to me was his hair; it was just like dads, straight and dark brown. This little boy reminded him so much of my dad.

"How are you going to name him?" Carlisle asked still at the door waiting.

I looked at Jake for an answer. "Harry…" he whispered. "I want him to be named after his grandfather."

My eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you…" I whispered to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"And her?" Eddie said picking up the other baby. She was throwing her fist into the air. Edward chuckled handing a beautiful girl to Jacob. "I think she got Leah's attitude." That hair was definitely from the Black's; I've seen it on all of them, especially Billy. But her eyes where my hazel ones, the one's I got from my mother.

This two kids had a mix from our families; they sure where Black Clearwater from the heart. "Sarah. Her name is going to be Sarah." I said. Jacob rubbed the back of my head and kissed my temple. "Thank you." He whispered.

I looked at Carlisle and gave him a nod. Once he opened the door mom flew towards me, Seth right on her heels with Billy. "How are they?" they all said in unison.

"Wow, I'm fine too." I said. Mom gave me a hug careful not hit the boy in my arms.

"Leah, I'm so proud of you." She said letting go. "Can I hold him?" she asked. I handed her to him. Seth was looking over her shoulder.

"Leah, thank you." Billy said from the other side of the bed holding Sarah in his arms.

"You have nothing to thank me for." I said.

"What's her name?" he asked Jacob. Jake looked at me and I nod to him to continue.

"Sarah, her name is Sarah." He said. Billy's eyes looked at her with tears forming in them. He brushed her little hair with his hand.

"Sarah…" he whispered.

"And what about him?" mom asked looking into the little boy in her arms. "He reminds me of Seth when he was a baby…" she said.

"Well…" I said. "Jacob named him Harry." I said.

Mom's eyes flew to me from Jacob then to Harry. She passed the boy to Seth waiting arms. She went to Jake and gave him a hug. "Thank you for giving me this present." She whispered into his ear. Then she let go.

"Can we come in?" asked Rosalie from the door. I nodded and right behind her came all the Cullens except for Isabella and Nessie.

"Aw! They are astonishing!" Alice squealed. Jasper was smiling and so was Emmett.

Esme came into view. "Can I hold one of them?" she asked.

"Of course" Jacob said. "How can Leah's Maid of Honor not hold her niece." He said. Little Sarah woke up once she was in Alice's cold hands. But instead of being restless she giggled.

"Look, Jazz." She whispered. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and admired little Sarah with a smile.

"I think she likes you, Alice." I said. Then I heard some loud noise and panicked. "Where's Nessie?"I asked immediately. Edward was out of the room in seconds. Alice gave the baby to Rosalie and went with him.

"Sorry about the noise." Said Jared coming in. "I tripped into some furniture, sorry Esme." He said directing his gaze to Esme.

"It's my fault." Kim said coming in. "I distracted him…" she looked down blushing and Jared took her hand and kissed it, she was back to normal in seconds.

They went straight to the babies. Then Embry came in. "Hey, guys." He said and then he stopped dead on his track with a weird look on his face. I felt Jacob tense by my side. "Oh no…" he whispered.

I followed his gaze and it led to no other than Sarah. I was about to scream at him but then I felt Jared move Kim behind her to protect her. I saw how her eyes looked at him in adoration and how he looked like such a protector.

Then Paul and Rachel came in. When Paul saw Embry's face and mines he took Rachel to the side of the room. Rachel kept her pose but she was holding onto Paul like he was her life.

I looked at Embry and he looked at Sarah in the same adoring way. I breathed and looked at Jake.

"The room is getting crowded, we should head out." Emmett said. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie left with him handing Sarah to me.

I looked at her and her eyes were on Embry. She extended her arms toward him. I looked at Jake. "There's nothing to do, right?" I asked. And I received a shook from all the people in this room. "Here…" I said handing her to Embry. He was by my side in seconds and took her.

"I promise I'll love her and protect her no matter what." He said. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Sarah, like Jacob's mom." I said. And I heard Rachel gasp from the other side of the room. Paul let her go and she was by Embry's side in seconds.

"She looks like a pure Quileute." She whispered.

"A beautiful Quileute." Embry added. Paul came and wrapped his arms around a tear eyed Rachel.

"Baby, you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just…" she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I hope the answer to that is hopeful." He whispered.

"To what?" she asked turning to him.

"To have one just like that... of course right after the weeding." He said and she hugged him. I caught something shinning in her hand.

"No! He finally grow a pair and asked you!" I said. It was a question but Rachel looked at me and nodded showing me the ring.

"This happiness is making want a family of my own…"whispered Jared into Kim's ear. She gasped and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she squealed and jumped to hug him.

Jacob came and kissed me. "Now, this room is filled with love…" he whispered into my ear.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." Emily said from the door, Sam was right behind her. "We brought company." And then my bed was filled with little boys.

"Pups!" I yelled. And then I was in a big bear hug. I looked at Emily and mouthed a thank you. The pups were living with Em, because she got news that she couldn't have children. And since the families of the pups didn't know how to handle them, she adopted them.

"Can we see out cousins?" James asked.

"Please!" Aaron begged.

"Sure" I said. Then Seth walked to me and hand me Harry. "This is Harry."

"He's going to be your Alpha some day." Jacob said. All the pups looked at the boy amazed. Harry looked at them and reached for John's hand. Soon the where making him laugh.

"Leah, we are heading back home. It's kind of late. " Billy said. I nodded and hugged my mom goodbye. They left with Seth.

"Lee-lee, we should get going too." Kim said. "I pretty sure I'll have to cook something for Jared." She said smirking and I hugged them goodbye too and they left.

It was pretty late. I didn't know the hour but I know I got in labor about one o'clock in the morning.

"Kids, we are going too. You have to go sleep. Say goodbye to Aunt Leah and Uncle Jacob." Sam said.

He was so Alpha like. But the pups saw him as a father and quickly said their goodbyes and left.

"Well since everyone is leaving, we'll leave you to your peace. You must be tired." Rachel said giving me a hug.

"Quil said that he was sorry he couldn't make it but he was babysitting and Collin and Brady are patrolling, they said they come tomorrow or someday." Paul said. And then they both left.

That left Jacob, Embry and me with the twins.

Embry looked at us and he knew he had to leave but he was hoping he wouldn't have to. I laughed at his face. "You can come by tomorrow, after everything is set up." I said to him. He smiled and gave Sarah to Jacob, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Bella and Nessie never came…" Jacob whispered. The thought that Jacob was thinking that Isabella never came made me jealous, but I knew better. But when he saw my face he laughed.

"Lee, you just had my kids and you'rRafa-metal-shadowhotmaile jealous?" he said between laughs. "Haven't I proved that you are the one I love?" he said giving me a quick kiss. A grin splattered across my face. "I love you, Lee." He said.

"I love you too."

Soon they babies were asleep and I put them both on the cribs. "Carlisle" I said in a whisper knowing he could hear me.

"Yes" he whispered back coming in the door.

"Sorry, to disturb you, but can I go home?" I asked. He chuckled at my question.

"Yes, Leah. You are in perfect state to go home." He said than he disappeared.

"Carlisle" I said before he left.

"Yes…" he said again.

"Why didn't Nessie came?" I felt Jacob stiffen at my side. Carlisle looked at Jacob and then at me.

"I'll tell them." Eddie said coming into the room. Carlisle left with a nod.

"Bella didn't let her." He said looking down like he was ashamed. "She told Nessie that you didn't love her anymore…" he whispered but we both heard it. I was about to scream when I remembered the kids.

"Outside, both of you!" I whispered-yell. They both obeyed. I got up and went to the bathroom. Thank God, Alice thought of everything! There was a pair of shorts, a purple blouse and some sandals waiting for me in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put them on. I stepped outside and the twins were still sleeping, good. I went outside to find Eddie and Jake having a silent conversation. I laughed at the sight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella told Nessie that I couldn't love her because I love you." Jake said. "And Nessie being smart didn't believe her and Bella got mad and grounded Nessie in her room."

"Why did she do that?" I asked Eddie.

"I think that she is jealous. I mean she loves me, and I know that. But she loves Jacob too. So when Nessie became his imprint she knew she'd always had us both. But you came along and well…"

"Took away her beloved." I said.

"And Nessie says she loves you and that only made her think that you were going to steal Nessie from her and since you are already a good friend of mine… well you can see where that lead." He said. "I talk to her already… but she didn't seem to believe me." His face looked so hurt by his words that it was painful.

I sprinted toward Edward and Isabella's cottage, telling Jacob to watch the kids.

"Isabella…" I said once I was in. The house had no lights on.

"Aunt Leah?" said Nessie from her room.

"Nessie, where's your mom?" I asked.

"I'm right here, Bitch." Isabella said from the kitchen. I walked towards her. She was giving me her back so I just talked.

"Isabella, I'm not trying to steal anything from you. To be sincere, I don't like you. Once I envied you but that lead to just dislike. I don't hate you. But I don't love Eddie and he doesn't love me. We are good friends that understand each other. And Nessie is just my niece. A very adorable niece that is very special to me and Jake. We love her and she loves us but she loves you more. You're her mom so start acting like one." I said calm to secure. "And as for Jake, if you weren't such a bit- bad person towards me maybe he would treat you better…" I walked towards the door.

"Nessie, you have two beautiful looking cousins, Sarah and Harry. I hope you get to see them. We missed you today. Love you." I said when I reached the door.

"Love you too, Aunt Leah." With that I left.

…

I put Sarah down on her bed. Her bedroom was amazing. We decorated all in white and light purple for her. She was deep a sleep but I still turn on the monitor so I could hear if she woke up. When I got out of the room I found Jake staring at Harry. Harry's room was light blue and green. He was laying in his crib asleep. I walked towards him and turned on the monitor.

Jacob looked at me and smile. We walked out of the Harry's room to ours. "Do you think they'll wake up?" he asked.

"They are our kids. Do you really think a full, pure werewolf kid would wake up at the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Yea, your right." He took of his shoes and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. I went and changed into something comfortable. I slumped into the bed and soon I felt my eyes close. Then soon Jake lay down on my side and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Lee." He said in my ear.

"I love you too." I mumbled and he laughed at my effort for speaking. I tried to laugh too but I was way too tired. Give me some slack! I had just given birth to my future.

To my adoring and forever happy future.


	15. How to love and how to be happy

**This is 20 years later. This is my last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! It's from Little Sarah's POV. There's allot of imprinting and kids. Reminder: John, Carter, Aaron, James and Jayzan are the pups. They are all grown up know with the rest of the kids from the pack. I hope you like it! Review please!**

"Sary! Go wake up your brother." Suzan, my cousin, yelled from the living room. "Ness is going to pick us up in a half hour!" she was such a crazy person. She was named after our grandma. But she was so fun and outgoing like her father, Uncle Seth.

I walked toward Harry's room. He was sleeping like a bear on winter. "Hey, Big bro, get your lazy ass up. Ness is going to pick us up to go to the bonfire. Dad and mom are already there." I said shaking him. "Lucy is going to be there…" I said. At the mention of her, he was already up and into the bathroom. "You have thirty minutes." Then I walked to my room. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a red v-neck shirt with some black jeans and sandals. That would knock some sense into Embry when I get there.

"Hey cousin!" Suzan said coming in. "Wow, do you want to stop the traffic on that shirt?" she said laughing.

"No, but I want Embry to look that I am already nineteen and not twelve." I said. "I mean… You have John and you two are perfect for each other although he his eight years older he is so not aging because of the phasing. Harry has that crush Lucy and pretty sure she's dying for him, although I know that Uncle Jared is going to have a heart attack when he sees Harry with Lucy." Lucy and Mary were Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim's daughters and they had Daniel who was still little. "Aaron has Livie and Aunt Claire and Uncle Quil are very ok with them." I said frustrated.

"Even Jayzan and Billy Jr. left to go to college and I'm pretty sure they are together! James has Mary and Ness has Nahuel who came all the way from South America for her!" I said "And let's not talk about Carter and July! Did you saw Uncle Paul?" I asked already trying to change the subject.

"Yes! He was so going to punch him!" Suzy said. "Thank God Aunt Rachel was there to stop him."

I slumped into bed. "I feel so out of the picture! Almost everyone has imprinted or been imprinted on!"

"Sary, don't you think you are scoring to high? I mean, Embry isn't like your father's best friend?"

"I know! But there is something that I feel when I'm close to him..." I got lost in the memory of the feeling. It was weird like I wanted him to with me, to love me more than anybody else. I wanted him to be with me, I needed him.

"Sary, that sounds like imprinting. Trust me, I know the feeling." She said smirking. "Please talk to him, maybe he's already imprinted but doesn't know how to tell you…"

"I'll talk to him today." I said. "When I get the chance I'll pull him aside and ask." With that she left the room to go to her beloved imprint.

God, I wish imprinting had never happen… but in a life full of werewolves and vampires you can't expect too much. Not all of my friends had imprinted and not all of my cousins. Some like Uncle Seth and James. "Ness is here!" John yelled from downstairs. I met Harry at the hall and we walked downstairs together. Harry hasn't imprinted either, but he loves Lucy, I'm sure of it.

Dad and mom didn't imprint. Dad even fought the imprint and won. It was possible that I could get Embry to be with me without an imprint. I mean I had phased and I didn't feel anything change when I saw him after that, so that meant I wouldn't imprint on him.

"Sary, c'mon! Aunt Leah called, she said it was about to start!" Ness yelled from her pink Cadillac. I can't believe she drives that thing around the town. I got in and she started driving towards the beach. Let see what I can get out of Embry today…

…

**Leah's POV**

Jake had his arms around me and we were sitting on the sand looking at the fire. "This is relaxing." He said. The kids were nineteen and were already thinking of going to college. Since there was not much vampire alerts we had decided that it was ok for them to come and go, but to stay close. Jayzan and Billy Jr. had already gone and they were studying in a University in Seattle. They said it was great.

"Yes it is." I said kissing him.

"Jacob, Leah please…" said Seth sitting by us. Seth had shop at Port Angeles that Victoria, his wife, helped him with.

"Where's Vicky?" I asked.

"She's helping Em. That women brought food alright." He said.

"I should go and help." I said and gave Jacob a quick kiss. I kept walking and saw Embry. "Hey Embry, how is it going?" I said giving him a hug. Embry and Sarah had been good friends since she was born but I saw that she was looking at him differently and he didn't saw it. It was hilarious, everyone knew except him.

"Great, Sary texted me saying they were just pulling up."

"Ok, perfect. I'm going to help Em." I said walking towards Sam's car.

I could see the kids leaving Nessie's Cadillac. "Hey kids, come and help!" I said. Em gave me some stuff and I walked towards the table to set it up and so did the kids.

Soon the rest got here and then Billy, Mom and Old Quil started telling the stories. All the kids know them by heart, all of them had phased, even Dan, Jared's little boy. He was fifteen, which was when Seth phased.

I loved these bonfires. You could see the three generations and how the resolved.

Mom had Charlie by her side and Billy and Old Quil always had stories to tell. Sam and Emily were still living at their same house with John, Carter, Aaron and James, Jayzan their only daughter had gone to study. Jared and Kim had three kids Lucy, Mary and Daniel. Paul and Rachel had July and Billy Jr., who had gone to study, has well. Quil and Claire had Livie. Seth and Victoria had Suzzan and Seth Jr. All of the kids had phased at the age of seventeen and didn't age anymore, except for Daniel and Seth Jr. who were fifteen.

The Cullens had moved to Alaska with the Denali Coven. People were getting suspicious and they had to leave but Nessie comes to almost every bonfire. She loves to hang around with the kids; at least that is what we call them. They aren't so little anymore.

Almost all of them had imprinted or fallen in love. They were the pack now. My generation had almost all stopped phasing and started to age, except for Collin, Brady and Embry that were under the command of Harry, their new Alpha. My daughter, who was unaware of Embry's imprint, had a list she made for all the imprints and couples of her age. It went something like this…

John imprinted on Suzzan. Carter imprinted on July. Aaron imprinted on Livie. James imprinted on Mary. Nessie had fallen in love with Nahuel, when he came back from South America. Jayzan and Billy Jr. had a crush on each other. Daniel and Seth Jr. were too little to think about love so they didn't count.

I laughed when I saw that note on her desk that day. I almost added Embry imprinted on Sarah, but that wasn't up to me.

"Well, kids time to eat." Em said. I went with the rest of the mothers to help with the food and I saw how every couple found themselves, some sitting by the fire, some walking in the shore, some talking. They looked so cute. One by one came to pick their dinner. I catch a glimpse of Jacob talking to Embry. I'm sure he was telling him about Sarah's change of emotion. Because Embry's face looked lost and confused.

"Just go with her!" Jacob half yelled. This is so funny. Embry smiled and walked towards Sarah asking if he could talk to her and they walked into the woods.

Jacob came by my side and took some food. We sit by the fire where the rest of the couples from my generation were. "They grew up." I said. All of them looked at me and then at their kids, laughing and happy with their couples.

"I hope they have the happiness we have." Rachel said kissing Paul.

"Yes, it's their time." Sam said. "It's their time to raise families and have problems." At that everyone laughed. Then we heard a screamed from the woods. All of the ex-werewolves stood up but then Sarah came out.

"I'm sorry! False alarm, I got carried away." She said half laughing and dragging a smiling Embry in her hand. "I just found out that you are all lying bastards that left me suffer for two years waiting for this guy to tell me that he had imprinted on me!" she said laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Was it worth it?" he whispered smiling and rounding her waist with his arms.

"Let me see…" she said and she connected their lips together. "Definitely worth it." She whispered back. Everyone was so caught up in their little moment that we all started cheering. But then we gave them their privacy. Mom and Charlie said their goodbyes. They were strong for their age and so were Billy and Old Quil. Billy was living with Rachel and Paul and Old Quil with Quil and Claire. Mom and Charlie refused to come and live with us but we came to help them every day and so did the kids.

I looked around as Jayzan and Billy Jr. walked from their car hand in hand. "We are so sorry we are so late! We had some things to finish on campus." They said their hellos and walked to the crowd of the young ones.

"I say we out did ourselves with these kids. I mean, look at them. All have their loves and plans to go to college, what to study. I didn't even know what I was going to study at that age." Jacob said. He and the guys opened the garage and all of them were working in. It had become pretty popular around here. Kim opened her store of Quileute stuff, she had books and bracelets and every little thing about our ancestors. Rachel had opened her office as a marriage council. Emily opened her restaurant with Claire and I am working as a teacher in the school where the kids grew up.

"Yes, I'm sure that our ancestors are happy to have a pure, good and happy family like this." Sam said.

There was a conformable silence.

"Wait until the weddings start! " Rachel said. Everyone looked at her even the kids. "Oh c'mon! Haven't you guys thought about that! When these kids start becoming families there's going to be so many weddings! We are going to need Alice back!" she said. Nessie and Nahuel laughed at that and we joined.

Actually, she was right. We had our chance and now it's there's. This land is our legacy and so is the pack.

I looked at the kids happy faces and how the hugged each other. How Sarah had her arms wrapped around Embry and how Harry was looking at Lucy, it made me smile. Jacob kissed my lips.

"I love you." He said with that beautiful smile that still made my heart jump a beat.

"I love you too." I said. That was the biggest legacy that this generation gave to the kids, the example of how to love and how be happy. And for what I see, they learned it well.

The end

**This was my last chapter. Maybe it was short I don't know… Thank you to all the readers and for all the reviews you left. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the support. With love!**


End file.
